


A Certain Level Six Hope

by Izuki



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'll add more tags when i feel they are needed.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuki/pseuds/Izuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuru Kamukura is the new esper in Academy city. Upon entry, he finds that he is the first level six, and is to teach at Tokiwadai middle school. What is his Ability? come on in and find out, and enjoy the crazy antics he gets involved in with your favorite characters from Index and Railgun!<br/>*I haven't read the manga, so most of my knowlege comes from the anime and some research. The story starts between the Sisters incident, and Accelerator meeting last order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this when i finished writing the fourth chapter for my other work and had a week to burn, it turned into something i think i could have fun with, so i'm posting it.

Chapter One  
The Level Six Teacher

Mikoto Misaka, the railgun of Tokiwadai middle school. The third ranked esper in Academy city. The third ranked, until today. In her hands is a letter from the Academy city board of directors. 

Letter: Due to a powerful esper coming to Academy city, all espers are being knocked back by one ranking point. The top five ranked espers will be updated accordingly. Mikoto Misaka, you are now ranked Number four. We apologize for any inconvienience this may pose to you.

Mikoto: Huh? There’s someone coming that’s stronger than the top five espers?

Mikoto’s roommate, Kuroko Shirai, looks over her shoulder.

Kuroko: Looks like there’s a new level five in town Sissy.

Mikoto’s curiosity was piqued. She loved a good fight, and she always got herself involved in Judgment’s business if things got interesting. Of course, there’s nothing she loves more than Gekkota, a cartoon frog that she’s infatuated with. Kuroko has a habit of teasing her about that fact. Mikoto has faced off against Accelerator, the first ranked…no, now he’s the second ranked esper in Academy city now. She couldn’t even scratch him. She wondered who could be strong enough to overtake him…Let’s see just who it is, shall we? From this point on, you’ll be seeing this story from his eyes.

  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Me: So this is Academy city.

I give a long stretch after getting off the bus. I am Izuru Kamukura, age sixteen. I came here because I was asked to. A letter came to me at my home from a man named Aleister. It seemed more like a demand than a request, but I don’t mind. I start walking around. 

Me: I’m supposed to find my way to...Nagatenjoki Academy.

I hear a loud crash, and notice someone nearby just dropped a plethora of cans. They’re all canned bread from vending machines. I find myself walking up and helping him pick them up. He’s got black spiky hair, a white dress shirt, and is cursing his luck beneath his breath.

Me: Here you go.

When we finish picking them up, I help stack them in a more balanced way in his arms, of course, I’m helping him by carrying half as well.

Spike hair: Thanks man. Not many people would be willing to help a stranger. My name is Touma Kamijou, but you can just call me Touma.

Me: I’m Izuru Kamukura. You’re lucky that I got lost looking for Nagatenjoki Academy, or I wouldn’t have been able to help you.

Touma: Nagatenjoki? Are you going to be attending classes there or something?

Me: No, I’m new in town, and that’s where my ability test is being held.

Touma: Wow, not many people come to town alone on their first day.

Me: Well, I’ve never had anyone to watch over me. I’ve been on my own since I was a kid.

Touma: Oh…

Me: No problems man, I’m cool with it. I’ve been able to travel a lot since I didn’t have anyone telling me to stay in one place. I’ve traveled the globe. You have to try mapo tofu in china. Nothing beats the genuine article.

Touma: Really? I don’t think I could handle it.

Me: Well…authentic Italian gelato is also wonderful, have you been?

Touma: Not really, I’ve never really had a chance to leave Japan yet.

Me: Well not many teenagers ever really get a chance to expand their horizons through travel these days. 

Touma: Where else have you been?

Me: Name a place on earth, and I’ve probably been there. I’ve more than quelled my wanderlust. Eventually it was just a gourmet tour. 

Touma: Well…then what’s your favorite foreign dish?

Me: Now that is a tough one…Crepes. They constantly showed up in my travels, and they had such sweet flavors, each country preparing them differently.

Touma: Crepes?

Me: What? Do you really have any room to judge when you’ve never eaten an authentic foreign meal?  

Touma: Hahaha, I guess not.

Touma Kamijou…you’re an easy going guy I take it…

Touma: Anyway, my apartment is on the way to Nagatenjoki Academy, we can drop these off and I’ll show you the way.

Me: Thanks, I’d appreciate it.

Touma: Please, it’s the least I can do since your helping me with these.

We start walking, and we make our way to a small apartment building. He didn’t mind me walking in and setting the can’s down on the table. I heard him say something under his breath about his roommate being out as well…I wonder how he can have a roommate when he only has one bed. He’s probably talking about a pet or something. Soon we’re on our way down the road, and after seven minutes, we find ourselves outside an impressive school building.

Touma: There it is. Here.

He hands me a sheet of paper. On it is a cell number.

Touma: Call me when you’re done and I can show you to your house or something…as long as my roommate doesn’t get grouchy and keep me for too long.

Me: That’s fine. Let’s hang out from time to time; I’ve got a feeling that with our combined luck, I’ll walk by when you need a helping hand.

Touma: Yeah.

We briefly shake hands before going our separate ways. Soon I’m greeted by a scientist. He leads me into the schoolyard and takes me to a machine.

Scientist: Alright…Mr. Kamukura. What is the name of your ability?

Me: My ability is called-

After a long explanation and a boring test, I was released. I was given an esper name afterward. Vault. 

Me: Now that this is over…I have to go to the house I bought here…where was it again? I have a note on me somewhere…

I find the only sheet of paper in my pocket other than the letter, and check it out.

Paper: Checklist to do when I get there. Take boring test. Check. Two, buy house. Unaccomplished.

Me: I knew I was forgetting to do something. 

I scratch my head a bit. I guess I should sleep at the park or something. I make my way to a nearby park and lie down on a bench, when my phone starts ringing. I know this number, so I answer it.

Aleister: I trust things went well?

Me: I think? The seemed to freak out a bit over the whole thing.

Aleister: Well a talented young man like you isn’t that common even here in Academy city.

Me: I guess.

Aleister: Now get off the bench and go to your home.

Me: I kind of…forgot to buy a house.

Aleister: I know. You’re renting the room next to your new friend Kamijou.

Me: Ah, I know how to get there then. Thank you Aleister.

Aleister: All I did was provide a place. The money is coming out of your pocket.

Me: Still, thank you.

Aleister hangs up, and I pull myself off of the bench and start on my way. When I arrive, the first thing I do is drop off the pack I’ve been carrying, containing all of my stuff. After that, my only thing to do is knock on Touma’s door. To my surprise, instead of Touma, a girl with blue hair is standing there. Her clothing is white trimmed with gold, and seems like its being held together by large safety pins. I think she might be a nun. 

Me: Ah, you must be Touma’s roommate.

Blue: Oh, you’re Touma’s new friend! I’m Index.

Me: A pleasure to meet you Index. Is he in?

Index: No, he went to go get dinner supplies.

Me: Oh. Well, I’m your new neighbor, so I want to properly introduce myself. My name is Izuru Kamukura. I hope we get along in the future.

Index: I’m sure we’ll get along in the future. You seem really smart.

Me: I would hope so, but I don’t want to think too much about myself.

Index smiles and invites me in. We start talking about fun shows and food we both enjoy until Touma gets back. He was surprised to see me, but seemed happy to know I’m his new neighbor. I had to respectfully turn him down when he invited me to stay for dinner, as I don’t think I could impose on him when he only has enough food for two. When I go to my room I clean myself up and go straight to bed. I have to be up early tomorrow. Soon I’m off to sleep.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

I pull myself out of bed at six in the morning. My stomach won’t stop quaking. I’m starving.

Me: I guess I’ll just get something from a vending machine on my way.

I get dressed and look in my mirror. My hair reaches far past the backs of my knees, and my eyes burn red. I might be thought of as odd today, but they’ll grow to like me.

* Let’s give Izuru some time and check up on Mikoto. Of course, where’s the fun if you can’t see through her eyes too? From this point on, I’ll be using *name to signal a change in perspective.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

*Mikoto

Me: Kuroko!

I start chasing my rambunctious roommate. She’s teleporting around with my new Gekkota, in an impossible game of keep away.

Me: Give it back!

Kuroko: Say the magic words Sissy!

A shiver runs down my spine. I’d probably rather lose an arm than say that.

Kuroko: Come on Sissy. Just a little sentence.

Me: No!

I stop dead in my tracks, as does Kuroko. I slowly turn, finding our dorm supervisor looking down on us with an intimidating glare.

Dorm supervisor: You girls are making a racket; shouldn’t you be on your way to school by now?

Me: Huh? But it’s only…Seven thirty!?

I’ve been spending an hour and a half chasing Kuroko around?

Me: Kuroko, we need to go now!

I grab her wrist and start to pull her, and I get us out of the building, saving her from further trouble later, as we’re not allowed to use our abilities in the dorms. As soon as her feet crossed out the door, she started teleporting us. We were barely able to make it on time. As I’m a year older than her, I have to go to a different floor, so I run to class.

When I get in, I hear a condescending tone.

Shokuhou: Well aren’t you cutting it close?

Ignore it Misaka.

Shokuhou: To think, you almost got in trouble on our new teacher’s first day.

Me: New teacher?

Shokuhou: Oh? You haven’t heard? Well it’s just as well. I doubt the teacher’s going to be important. I’m more concerned with how I’m going to take control of this new number one.

Me: I doubt you could.

Shokuhou: But if I could, wouldn’t that make me much more deserving of the number one spot?

Me: You’re just mad that you got knocked out of the top five.

Shokuhou: Not mad…Intrigued. I wonder how strong they could be if their ranked higher than Accelerator.

Me: I know right?

We both stop. I think it just sank in that we were having a friendly conversation. Things get awkward for a second before the door slides open wide.

*Izuru

I walk in and set my stuff on the desk. After that, I write my name out on the chalkboard. I turn to the class and introduce myself.

Me: My name is Izuru Kamukura, and from today on, I’m your teacher.

I’m looking out on the class, class 3-A of Tokiwadai middle school. Two hands go up right away; a blonde girl and a brunette whom I recognize them from the class register that I’ve been studying on the way here. Shokuhou Misaki and Mikoto Misaka. The two level five espers of Tokiwadai.

Me: Hmm…Shokuhou, what is your question?

She seems a bit surprised by my knowing her name, but she doesn’t stop from asking her question.

Shokuhou: Are you serious?

Me: Yes, I am your new teacher.

She doesn’t seem satisfied with my answer, but Mikoto has a question too.

Me: And your question Mikoto?

She also seems a bit unsettled that I know her name, but she asks her question all the same.

Mikoto: What makes you qualified to teach this class?

Me: Well…Aside from a doctorate degree in education, esper studies, and neurology…I guess it’d be that I’m the first level six esper.

Everyone in the room looks shocked by that answer.

Me: I’ll refrain from telling you what my ability is, but I will say that my esper name is Vault.

Shokuhou seems slightly angry at that, but not noticeably.

Me: Well, if there aren’t any other questions, let’s start with something simple so that I can get used to this.

I start writing on the board, erasing my name in the process. I turn and hit look out to the class.

Me: Alright, who knows what a Gemstone is.

Shokuhou’s hand is the first one up.

Me: Shokuhou?

Shokuhou: A Gemstone is someone who was born with their esper ability right? A natural born esper.

Me: You are correct Shokuhou. Gold star. Yes a Gemstone is a naturally occurring esper, who doesn’t necessarily require training to build their level. However, though it is unnecessary for a Gemstone to train their ability, since they aren’t artificial espers, I believe that they could far surpass all existing espers easily if they did. Espers create their own power by imposing a personal reality on the world, but it takes a lot of time and effort to build that reality. Gemstones already have that reality built from birth. Actually, that was my thesis for my doctorate in esper studies. That was what got me invited in the first place…back to the topic. Though Gemstones do not train their ability, they are still more powerful on average; the lowest recorded being level three. 

Instantly, Mikoto’s hand rises up.

Me: Mikoto?

Mikoto: Actually…I have a friend that’s level zero, but he can cancel my ability easily. Isn’t that a form of Gemstone?

Me: I see how you would get that idea, but it’s flawed. You see, the ability you’re talking about isn’t an ability at all. That is actually a rare case called Imagine Breaker. If the holder is level zero, then it’s probably because Imagine Breaker has nestled in the owner’s body. Imagine Breaker choses powerful hosts. Imagine Breaker is an existence beyond full comprehension. It is not an ability. You see, abilities use AIM diffusion fields, but Imagine Breaker is able to disrupt those fields to negate an ability. If it were to take residence in the holder’s body, it would basically lock away the user’s ability no matter what, unless the user learned to properly control Imagine Breaker, that is.

Mikoto: So he’s not a Gemstone, or a true level zero…

Me: Well, I never said either of those things. Imagine Breaker doesn’t always go to someone strong, but it always goes to those who need it most. If he were to lose need for it, it would move on. If that were to happen, he could in fact turn out to be an undetected Gemstone, or perhaps even a level five esper. Maybe both. But there’s always the possibility that he is a level zero.

I suddenly realize that she’s been taking notes.

Mikoto: Is there a way to counter act Imagine Breaker?

Me: Well…For example, if you were to use an ability that builds up faster than the destruction rate, you could very well create an opening…but that’s only if the Imagine Breaker is still juvenile and its full power isn’t being used. Another way is a hypothetical. If there were more than one Imagine Breaker, then they could temporarily cancel each other out. Sadly this is only a hypothetical, as Imagine Breaker has never been recorded in two places at one time.

She’s still diligently taking notes…but I’m not sure I like the grin on her face.

Me: I think that we should take a break here.

I erase the board, and a bell rings. The lunch bell. I finished just when I wanted to. I sit down at my desk and relax as people start clearing out. Soon I’m alone in the room with Shokuhou.

Shokuhou: Mr. Kamukura…

Me: Please, I’m too young to be a Mr. Kamukura. Just call me Izuru…or Doc. Since I am a doctor.

Shokuhou: Then Izuru. You said that you have a doctorate in neurology, right?

Me: Yes.

Shokuhou: Then…do you think that someone that can’t form new memories can get the ability to do such back?

Me: Why do you ask?

Shokuhou: Well…I have a friend. He got badly hurt helping me out, and he needed to be helped immediately. I used my ability to try to cut off his pain receptors temporarily…and it worked…but I messed up. Something went wrong and he lost his ability to form new memories of me…or remember me from old ones. 

Me: Interesting. I’ve heard of people losing the ability to form new memories, but never of them losing the ability to form new memories of specific people. Let me guess. You took him to Heaven Canceler.

She nods.

Me: I’ve heard of him. A great doctor…but he’s near useless when it comes to brain damage. He is good at things like making machines that can help, so I hear. I wouldn’t know if his brain can be fixed, because I’d have to take a look at the damage first. I’m not going to say I can, because I don’t want you to get your hopes up.

She smiles a bit and nods.

Shokuhou: Thank you for telling me.

She starts on her way out before stopping at the door.

Shokuhou: Oh, and I need to see if I can trust you.

She turns to me and pulls a television remote from her pocket. She presses a button, but nothing happens. That causes her smile to go sour.

Shokuhou: So you can’t be trusted.

She walks out, and leaves me confused.

*Touma

Me: I’m telling you Tsuchimikado, Pierce, you should see this guy. Hair down to his ankles and deep red eyes.

Pierce: Sounds like a vampire Kami.

Tsuchimikado: Yep definite vampire. 

Me: I doubt it. He went to Nagatenjoki yesterday to get an ability test.

Tsuchimikado: Speaking of abilities…did you hear that every esper in all of Academy city got knocked back by one ranking point?

Pierce: I know man. I got the letter this morning, it was so messed up.

Me: I never got a letter.

Tsuchimikado: Because you aren’t ranked Kami. None of the level zeros are. 

Me: Man…anyway, I wonder who this new top ranked esper is. I’ve fought the top ranked esper, and Accelerator is no joke. He’s not the kind of guy you can easily surpass. 

Pierce: Maybe it’s our vampire?

All of us start laughing.

Me: Nah, if that were the case, he’d probably be attending Nagatenjoki, but he said that’s just where they set up his test.

Suddenly my phone starts ringing. It’s an unfamiliar number…but I think I have an idea. Good thing it’s lunch time, so I answer.

Me: Hello?

Izuru: Hello? Touma?

Me: Yeah, hey Izuru. How’s your school?

Izuru: Well everyone seems to be interested in learning so far, and there’s this odd girl that said I can’t be trusted after pointing a television remote at me.

Me: Sounds tough. What’s the weird one like?

Izuru: Well, she seemed to be interested in me up to a point, but I think that the “can’t be trusted” part will make her less interested.

Me: Man, that sucks.

And just like that, my phone is stolen away.

Tsuchimikado: Hello? Is this the vampire?

Izuru: I’m not a vampire. My name is Izuru Kamukura, who is this I am speaking to?

Tsuchimikado: I’m Kami’s neighbor on the other side Motoharu Tsuchimikado. 

Izuru: A pleasure to meet you, despite not meeting you in person.

Pierce: And this is Aogami-Pierce! I’m the class representative slacker in Kami’s class.

Izuru: I assume that that’s an alias based on your appearance?

Pierce: Birdie!

Izuru: In that case you can call me Kurokami Akai-me

Pierce: Black hair red eyes! 

Izuru: Blue hair and piercings!

Me: Alright guys that’s enough.

Pierce: Aww…I wanted to know how many in his class are girls.

Izuru: All of them.

We all stop and look at the phone.

Izuru: Is something wrong?

Tsuchimikado: So…right now, you’re surrounded by women?

Izuru: Well they’re all getting lunch right now, but otherwise, yes.

We all stare blankly at the phone.

Tsuchimikado: Do…any of those girls have boyfriends?

Izuru: Well, I’ve only been here for a few hours, I don’t really know anyone yet so I couldn’t tell you.

Aogami: That sucks man, since summer break is starting tomorrow.

Izuru: Yeah, but at least it gives me time to get used to the city’s layout.

Me: Hey, if you want you can stop by for dinner. Index really seems to like you.

Izuru: Sure, I’ll bring the ingredients.

Me: No, I can just stop by the store for a few extra ingredients.

Izuru: Its fine, I have to buy some food to stock my own fridge anyway. It’s just a few more things. As far as I see it, I’m just paying for my own food.

Me: Alright, we’re having Sukiyaki and rice.

Izuru: Alright.

A loud bell rings through the phone.

Izuru: Sorry, my lunch break is over. See you later, and tell Tsuchimikado that I expect to meet him face to face.

Tsuchimikado: Yeah, I heard you.

Izuru hangs up and I take my phone back.

Pierce: I think the idiot trio might have just become a quartet! 

We talk until Komoe returns. After sitting through a long lesson we were released for summer vacation.

*Izuru

Me: And before I release you for summer vacation, I unfortunately have to pass out your summer homework.

I walk around and pass out a note book to everyone.

Me: This notebook is for you to write a report of your break at the end. I didn’t want to give you homework over break on my first day, but the principal made it clear that this is a requirement. It just has to be one sheet recording some of the fun things you did with your friends and family over the break. Also, I left my cell number on the inside cover in case you need help with something over the break. Don’t be afraid to call, I’m always willing to help.

I give a bow before letting them free. As they leave, I begin to wipe the board clean.

Mikoto: Excuse me…Professor?

Me: That’s a new one. What do you need Mikoto?

Mikoto: Well, I told a friend of mine about you, and she wanted to know if you could help her out.

Me: With what?

I finish cleaning the board and sit at my desk.

Mikoto: Well…she’s a level zero…not the one I mentioned in class, mind you. I uh…told her how you’re so young and have three doctorate degrees. She wants to know if you could help her try to become a level one.

Me: I’d be delighted to!

I catch myself after that. I’m not usually prone to sudden outbursts.

Me: Ahem, I’d love to help her. Is she one of the students here?

Mikoto: No she’s from Sakugawa Middle School.

Me: I see. That explains why she didn’t come to me herself.

Mikoto: It’s not that she’s shy…she’s actually very friendly.

Me: Let’s see…Oh, there’s a café not far from where I live, so I can meet her there.

I write down the name of the café and hand the paper to Mikoto.

Me: Just have your friend meet me at this location by two in the afternoon.

Mikoto: So late?

Me: Well, I don’t know the city’s layout that well, so I don’t know where Sakugawa Middle School is, or how far away it is. It’s more of me not being sure how long it would take her to get there, so I’m giving plenty of comfort room.

Mikoto: Yep that’s the kind of guy you came across as. Well see you Professor. 

She runs off, but she sticks her head back in the door.

Mikoto: Do you mind if I give her your number so she can tell you if she’s late or early?

Me: By all means. She’s going to be a student of mine too.

That causes Mikoto to smile and nod, before running off again.

Me: Alright, now that this is all done, I should be on my way as well. 

I gather my things again and leave. It doesn’t take long for me to find my way to the grocery store. 

Me: Let’s see…Touma said Sukiyaki so…

I start collecting necessary materials for Sukiyaki, and some stuff for my fridge as well. Just as I round a corner, I bump into a girl that has long black hair with a flower decorating it, and she falls back, dropping all her stuff.

Me: Ah, sorry. Can I help you up?

The girl looks up at me and laughs a bit.

Flower: You’re a new one. Everyone else has just ignored me when I do that.

She takes my hand and I help her up, then we collect her dropped items.

Me: So this is a usual thing for you?

Flower: Not on purpose, I just have a habit of bumping into interesting people out of nowhere. Ah, I guess I should introduce myself after that collision. It’s customary to trade Information.

She sticks out her hand and smiles.

Flower: My name is Ruiko Saten. Everyone just calls me Saten though.

I take her hand and we shake.

Me: My name is Izuru Kamukura. A pleasure to meet you.

We release our grip and she smiles.

Saten: So Izuru, you seem to be eating good tonight. There’s about a week’s worth of food in that bag.

Me: Yeah, I just moved into town yesterday, so I’m stocking up now that I know my way here. You seem to have quite a lot of rice with you.

She gives an embarrassed laugh.

Saten: My friend invited me to dinner, and between her and her roommate, this will barely be enough for all of us. They love rice.

Me: So you’re having dinner with a friend and their roommate too huh? Small world, because that’s what I’m doing as well.

Saten: Cool, what’re you guys having?

Me: Were have Sukiyaki.

Saten: Nice, that sounds delicious. We’re having Udon with a side of rice.

Me: Sounds delicious.

Saten: Yeah.

We continue to chat until we find ourselves outside, with bags and receipts.

Me: Wow, I didn’t even notice that I was buying the stuff.

Saten: Neither did I. You’re a really interesting guy Kamukura.

Me: Please, just call me Izuru. I’ve gotten used to being called by my first name from my travels.

Saten: Alright Izuru…Hey, how do you spell that?

Me: I write Izuru with the characters for “To go out into exile” and Kamukura is written as “God’s treasury”.

Saten: Wow, that’s quite the name. “The one exiled to God’s treasury”.

Me: Well I’ve told you what my name means. So what characters are in your name?

Saten: That’s my little secret. Write my name in English letters, it seems cooler.

She checks her watch.

Saten: Ah man, I’ve got to run. I’ll see you around Izuru!

She turns and starts running.

Me: Wait, we only exchanged names.

She stops a distance away, turning with a smile.

Saten: Don’t worry. I already said that I have a habit of running into interesting people. I’m sure if we want to see each other again, we’ll randomly bump into each other.

She runs off out of sight and I start walking back to my apartment.

Me: Ruiko Saten, eh?

She’s a fun person. If I’m not careful, I might fall for her.

*Saten

I keep running until I know he’s not within earshot.

Me: Kamukura Izuru, you sure are an interesting character. I wouldn’t mind if you asked me for my phone number next time. 

I pull out my phone and start browsing my favorite urban legend site. Looks like there’s been an update.

Site: The Level Six.

Me: Ah, sweet! I bet I could find this guy in no time! Let’s see…

Site: There is reason to believe that the ranking drop of every esper in Academy city is due to the arrival of a level six. There is speculation that he is in possession of an ability unlike any other. There is even more speculation that he could be a Gemstone.

Me: A Gemstone and a level six? This person is even more interesting than I thought.

I close my phone and make my way to Uiharu’s. Half way there I received a text from Misaka. 

Me: Alright! Look out Professor; I’m going to be your best student ever! Oh, and this café isn’t very far away!

*Izuru

So this is Tsuchimikado…a blonde guy with an aloha shirt. For some reason, even though the sun is setting, he is still wearing his sunglasses.

Tsuchimikado: Nice to meet you Izuru, you look exactly like Kami described you.

Me: I wish I could say the same, but I didn’t have any description to go on.

Tsuchimikado: True…so anyway. Those girls earlier. What are they like?

Me: Well Makoto and Shokuhou are the only two that asked any questions earlier…

Tsuchimikado: Huh? Makoto and Shokuhou…You mean the level fives of Tokiwadai middle school!?

Me: Yeah, so?

Tsuchimikado: How did you infiltrate an all girl’s school!?

Me: Infiltrate?

Tsuchimikado: Yeah, there’s no way they’d accept you as a student.

Me: Oh, I see the problem. I’m a teacher, not a student.

I clear up the misunderstanding and see the look of shock. He then starts to look over my face.

Tsuchimikado: How old are you? You don’t look like your even in your mid-twenties.

Me: I’m not even in my twenties. I’m sixteen.

Tsuchimikado: He…Hahaha! That’s awesome. Let’s not tell Kami and just wait until he finds out himself. I promise the look on his face will be priceless.

Me: Alright. Deal. I’ll make sure to take a picture if you aren’t around.

Tsuchimikado: Alright!

We bump fists and he gives a fleeing wave as he walks into his room. I go to my room and put away my groceries, and then I go over to Touma’s with my ingredients. We had a fun time goofing around, talking about random stuff, and listening to Index talk about her favorite way to eat Sukiyaki. Soon it is late, and I bid them goodnight, before returning to my room. I quickly find myself in bed, and I go to sleep.

End of Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izuru is a great teacher in my book. I've been jumping around characters through this chapter because i want to get a feel for some of them. i think i'll keep this multiple veiwpoint setting through this work. tell me what you think, aside from the obvious fact that i'm copping out about Izuru's ability. That's for later. Leave kudos if you enjoy, and please leave your thoughts in the comments bellow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It hasn't been too long since i've started this, but i hope every reader is enjoying it so far. I plan to keep this going for a while, so bear with me...OH, bear pun. sorry, i picked up that habit while writing Island of Hope and Despair. i hope you all enjoy the chapter.

Chapter Two  
A Destined Encounter

*Izuru

I wake up early in the morning. I have to be ready to meet Mikoto’s friend by two. I quickly shower and dry my hair. Drying my hair took almost an hour by itself. I put on a suit, Mikoto’s friend is expecting an educator after all, and I always wear suits when I’m not traveling. It’s still only ten. I walk over to my bookshelf and look for something…Let’s see…

Me: Here it is.

I pull out my esper studies book from the shelf. No, I didn’t buy it. I wrote it. It’s been published, but it’s not a required reading in Academy city schools yet. It wasn’t published long ago. It’s not too thick of a book, only two and a half hundred pages. This is the copy that was mailed to me upon the first printing of the book. It’s not that difficult, as far as I’m aware. I don’t really have any feedback from students, I wrote it for the exact reason to help young espers in their endeavors to become stronger. It seems like the perfect thing to lend Mikoto’s friend.

Me: I still have four hours to kill though…

*Saten

Me: Calm down Uiharu. It’s not like I’m going on a date or anything.

Uiharu: Misaka said that he’s young, but takes teaching seriously. You have to look like you want to be there.

Me: Of course I want to be there! I’m the one that asked him to help me.

Uiharu: Then you have to wear something cute but serious.

Me: I am! And you’re making it sound like I’m going on a date.

Uiharu: I know you’re not…but what if you meet that guy you were talking about last night?

My cheeks turn slightly red.

Me: W-Well…If I met up with Izuru right after, that would be a happy incident.

Uiharu: And would you rather him see you in those boring clothes or something cute?

Me: This is cute!

We’ve been arguing over whether or not I should wear my favorite pink tee over my favorite purple and white stripped long sleeve shirt during my tutoring lesson. Yesterday I went to the store while still in my uniform, so I’d like for Izuru to see me like this…That is, if I see him again. It’s not like we got each other’s contact information, after all. 

Uiharu: I still think you should wear something dressy. According to Misaka, he wore a full black suit and tie when he taught her class.

Me: Well…men do look good in suits, but I doubt he’d be expecting me to take it as a date.

Uiharu: Whatever you say Saten.

She lets out an exasperated sigh.

Me: Hey, none of that.

Uiharu: Are you even sure that this guy can help you?

Me: Misaka said that he’s got a doctorate degree in esper studies, teaching, and neurology. If anyone can help me, it’s him. If not, I’m hopeless and I’ll move home.

Uiharu: Saten!

Me: Come on, I’m just kidding. If he can’t help me, I’ll just keep trying.

She looks a lot more happy after I said that.

Me: Besides, I already know that my ability is Aero Hand from the Level Upper thing. If I tell him that, then maybe he can think of an easy way for me to build one of those personal reality things.

Uiharu: It’s statements like that, that keep you from leveling up already.

Me: Come on, don’t be like that. Does someone need me to check today’s pattern?

I catch sight of the clock and change my mind.

Me: Nevermind. I want to show up early so he knows I’m serious about this, and the last bus to make that possible is almost at the bus stop. Lock up when you leave, and feel free to anything in the fridge.

I grab my stuff and leave, rushing to the bus stop. It’s already noon, and I want to be there at least half an hour early so I can do some of my summer homework while I wait.

Me: Don’t be late, don’t be late!

I barely make it on the bus.

*Izuru

Me: Hmm…Should I show up right on time or should I be early? If I show up right on time, it might seem like I’m just there because I was asked. But if I show up early, I might come across as too enthusiastic…Well at least that choice makes it clear that I want to be there rather just helping for some random good deed of the week thing.

I catch sight of the clock, there’s thirty five minutes before our scheduled meeting. It takes about five minutes to walk to the café…alright. Thirty minutes isn’t too long. If she takes a while to show up, I can get some coffee or something.

Me: Alright. I’ll show up early.

I make my way out of the apartment and start on my way to the café. Come to think of it, I don’t really know who I’m supposed to help. All I was told is that she’s a friendly level zero. I’ll just have to hope she got a description of me from Mikoto.

Me: Maybe we should have decided a way to stand out for the other one beforehand…

I receive a text just as I was about to enter the café. It’s from an unknown number, but if it were Aleister, it would have been a call. It’s probably Mikoto’s friend or another student.

Text: Yo teach! I showed up early to the café. If you’re thinking of dropping in early too, I’m the only girl in here with a pink tee over a white and purple striped long sleeve.

I close my phone and walk inside. It takes only a second to spot the back of a girl with a pink tee over white and purple long sleeves. 

Me: Sorry that I showed up early as well.

I say this as I sit across from her, and when I look up, I’m greeted by the sight of Ruiko Saten, stunned silent.

Me: Saten? 

Saten: Izuru?

We both nod to confirm what the other just said.

Me: So you’re Mikoto’s friend. I have to admit that you were right about randomly bumping into each other.

She laughs a bit.

Saten: So did Misaka put you up to this? Where’s the hidden camera?

Me: Huh?

Saten: There’s no way you’re a professor, you’re like…a year older than me.

Me: Two actually, however I am truthfully Mikoto Misaka’s new teacher as of yesterday. 

I pull out my book and set it on the table.

Me: I’m also a published author in the field of esper studies.

Saten: So you’re the real deal?

Me: Yes ma’am.

Saten: So that makes you…some sort of super genius?

Me: I guess if you want to see it like that you can.

Saten: Cool! You’re even more interesting now that I know that.

Me: Well, thank you then.

Saten: Okay, so here’s my problem. I can’t really build one of those personal realities, no matter how long or how hard I try. 

Me: Hmm…How have you been taught about personal realities?

Saten: Well…my teacher said that you should see ability like a Schrodinger cat…but I never really understood what that meant.

Me: Hmm…if I were to think of how your teacher put it…well I should start with explaining a Schrodinger’s cat to you.

Saten: That would be so much help.

Me: Well, Schrodinger’s cat was an experiment were a man put a cat in a box with a bottle of poison, a hammer, a radiation detector, and a bar of uranium in a box with a certain setup. The hammer was rigged with the detector, so that when the uranium was detected, the hammer would break the bottle of poison, making it available to the cat. Now tell me something Saten. Is the cat alive, or is it dead?

Saten: I don’t think I could tell you without opening the box first.

Me: Exactly! Gold star Saten. It’s impossible to tell if the cat is alive or dead without opening the box, so it’s classified as both. If you turned the word cat into ability, then you’re basically saying that an ability can be anything until you open it’s box, i.e. the personal reality.

Saten: So making a personal reality is like…building a box for your ability to come out of?

Me: Yes, that is correct.

Saten: Wow…that is so cool. I was able to understand the way you put it.

Me: Well that’s what I’m here for.

Saten: So…how does one go about forming the personal reality?

Me: That’s the thing. It requires a lot of time and effort, because you have to construct a personal reality that fits your inert ability. Since you have no way of knowing, you have to keep trying until you find your ability…However…You seem to have a small amount of AIM floating around you.

Saten: Huh? Really?

Me: Yeah, I have a sort of…sixth sense about AIM fields.

Saten: That’d be…because I was involved with the Level Upper incident.

Me: I’m sorry to hear that.

Saten: You’re looking down on me huh?

Me: What? Why would I do that? I heard that a lot of people were hospitalized because of that incident. If anything, I admire how you’re so cheerful after experiencing something like that.

Her cheeks turned slightly red, but she kept smiling.

Saten: So, you mean that you don’t mind?

Me: Not at all. So, since you used the level upper, you should have an idea about your ability.

Saten: Yeah, it’s Aero Hand. 

Me: I see…that is truly a great ability. I hear that one of the second years at Tokiwadia also has that ability.

Saten: Oh, you mean Kongo. I’ve met her from time to time.

Me: Ah, excellent. It’s always good to have someone that has a similar ability around. Once you have reached level one, you can turn to them for guidance.

Saten: But…I don’t think that she’d be much help.

Me: If you don’t feel comfortable asking for Kongo’s assistance, there’s always me. As a teacher, I’ll teach you as much as you want.

She smiles brightly at that.

Saten: So you’d tutor me even after reaching level one?

Me: Yeah, if need be, I could keep teaching you up into your high school years.

Saten blushes a bit.

Saten: You’d be willing to put that much time into it?

Me: Yeah. Teaching someone is never a waste of time, besides, you’re a good listener. I’m sure you’ll be a great esper someday. Maybe even someday soon.

A woman walks up with a pair of menus in her hands. She must be a waitress.

Waitress: Sorry for the wait, I’ll give you a few minutes to decide your orders.

She hands us the menus and walks off. I open it up and am greeted by the sight of very delicious looking sweets.

Saten: If this place doesn’t have anything to your liking, we could go somewhere else. You don’t seem like you have much of a sweet tooth.

Me: Oh contraire madam. I was thinking of getting the strawberry crepe.

Saten: You definitely don’t match your look.

Me: And what look is that?

Saten: Some sort of super serious dude that likes his coffee black, just like his metal.

I can’t help but chuckle.

Me: The reason I grew my hair out so long is because I don’t like the sound that hair clippers make, and I’ve never really had the time to let someone cut it with scissors. I did like the song reference that you made though.

We share a laugh until the waitress returns and we place our orders. Me with crepes and a soda, and Saten with a cup of tea and a parfait. After our orders arrive, we return to talking.

Me: So anyway, what were we talking about?

Saten: I think we were getting around to giving each other permission to save each other’s contact info into our phones.

Me: Of course. How would we be able to make future plans together otherwise?

Saten: Exactly. Leaving things up to chance is fine for fun, but we need to be able to set up study sessions and warn each other if we’re running late.

Me: Well, that settles it then. We’ll save each other’s contact info.

We pull out our phones and save each other’s number. I had to switch the configuration to input the English letters instead of the characters she won’t tell me, but that’s fine. It’s just two buttons to do that after all.

Saten: Alright. I think that was a really good start for my tutoring. What do I owe you?

I start to laugh a bit.

Me: I don’t need you to pay me anything. We’re friends now, right? Just think of me as that friend that helps you with your ability.

Saten: So…I can just bug you at any time about anything?

Me: Well…as long as I’m free, but essentially yes.

Her smile could barely be contained on her face.

Saten: Awesome! You are not going to regret saying that.

I couldn’t help but smile at her enthusiasm myself. I think it would have gone on if it weren’t for the explosion across the street.

Me: Get down!

We duck down under the table just as a chunk of metal busted through the window.

Me: You okay?

She nods slightly. She’s a bit shaken up.

Me: You stay here; I’ll go deal with this.

*Saten

I could only nod at his words. I didn’t want to let him go, but something about his confidence made me agree with him. I guess he must be an esper, unlike most teachers around here…a powerful one at that. That would explain why he could stay calm despite all of this. He climbed out from under the table, and I could hear when he jumped out as well.

*Mikoto

Me: Huh?

I came to the sound of an explosion nearby, when I was going to check on Professor and Saten, and what I find is a bunch of guys in ski masks lying unconscious in the middle of a crater.

Kuroko: Sissy! How many times have I told you not to get involved in Judgment business!?

 I turn to find my friend giving me an angry stare.

Me: Hey, this time it wasn’t me!

Kuroko: Please! Nobody else in this city would get involved while leaving behind such a large amount of…Hmm…No. This is way less destructive than what you usually do…and you never deny doing any of that…

She lets out a sigh of relief.

Kuroko: You finally learned your lesson.

Me: Actually, I came right over to get involved, but it was already done when I got here.

Kuroko looks like she’s going to blow a gasket.

Me: Shouldn’t you be trying to find out who did this?

Kuroko: Yeah…Oh? One of them is getting up.

Oh? Looks like I might get some fun yet.

Masked man: I-I surrender! Just save me from the demon!

He starts shaking in fear when he sees Kuroko’s armband.

Kuroko: Who made this crater?

Masked man: M-Me…but it was useless. The demon…he wasn’t even scratched. He did it all…with one hand.

Wait…One hand? Is Touma getting involved in Judgment business now? He seems like the type…but he always gets hurt.

Me: What did he look like?

Masked man: We…We couldn’t even see him. He just kept moving too fast. All I could see was his left hand.

Me: Kuroko, you watch over them, I’ll go looking for witnesses.

Kuroko: Okay Sissy.

Just as I was about to leave, my phone started ringing.

Me: Hello?

Saten: Misaka, hey.

Me: Saten? How did your first meeting with Professor go?

Saten: Well, actually it was our second meeting. We bumped into each other last night and stuff…but that’s not important right now. The person that dealt with the crooks was Izuru. I didn’t see it, but it was definitely him…oh, hang on he wants to speak to you.

Izuru: Hey, Mikoto. Sorry for bailing so quickly, but I wanted to get Saten a safe distance away in case there were any more. Tell whoever shows up to take those guys in that I’ll be willing to pay for the crater in the road if they need it.

Me: How did you take them all out with only one hand?

Izuru: Misdirection. They thought I used the hand they could see, but with the other, I used my ability…sorry for the rhyme.

Me: And what ability would that be?

Izuru: If I told you, it wouldn’t be as fun.

He hangs up and I stare at my phone. He’s so…infuriating! He’s worse than Touma! Well…no. He did get Saten to safety, and he’s probably got a good reason not to tell what his ability is.

Kuroko: Sissy, weren’t you going to check if anyone saw who did it?

Me: That call was the person who did it. Believe it or not, it was my teacher.

*Saten

Me: How did you beat those guys anyway?

Izuru: Well, it wasn’t hard. All I had to do was hit them a few times.

Me: How did you do it without getting hurt by their abilities?

Izuru: I’m an athletic guy. I just had to keep running so that I could keep out of their direct sight.

We’re sitting on a bench in the park. Izuru bought us both ice cream cones, probably so that he could comfort me after the explosion. I swear. He’s too good of a guy.

Me: Hey, are you hiding something from me?

Izuru: I’m hiding nothing other than my ability. 

Me: And why’re you doing that?

Izuru: Because it’s boring to just come out and say what your ability is. It’s more fun to see someone else figure it out…of course, nobody has figured my ability out other than the scientist that tested me, and that’s just because I told him.

Me: You just like to keep things fun, don’t you?

Izuru: Is there any better way of life than to try and make every second enjoyable?

Me: Well, you’ve got a point…oh, here.

I pull his book out from my bag and start to hand it over, but he stops me.

Izuru: Actually, I want you to borrow that book and give it a read. It might be helpful in your attempts at building a personal reality.

Me: Oh…alright. I’ll give it a read.

I slide the book back into my bag and look at my watch.

Me: To think it’s only been three hours since we started.

Izuru: Really? I didn’t notice.

Me: Really?

Izuru: Yeah, I was having too much fun with you to notice.

I can feel my face heat up, so I start eating my ice cream faster. He said that with a big genuine smile. It also helped that his hair was completely out of his face for once. He’s more attractive than I thought, and well…I had already thought of him as attractive. I snap out of it when my phone rings. I absentmindedly answer it.

Me: Hello?

Uiharu: Saten, are you alright? Misaka just called and told me you were near that explosion when it happened.

Me: Nah, I’m fine. My study buddy protected me.

Uiharu: Thank goodness…So, how did it go?

Me: Really well. He explained a personal reality in a way even I could understand.

Uiharu: So? What’s he like?

Me: Funny you should ask, because I already told you.

Uiharu: Huh?

Me: Turns out that Misaka’s teacher is a super genius. He’s the guy I told you about last night, the interesting one.

Uiharu: He’s right next to you isn’t he?

Me: Huh? How’d you know?

Izuru: Because she’s been standing behind us with her phone muted for the last four minutes.

I turn to see my friend smiling from behind the bench. I quickly shut my phone and turn to Izuru.

Me: Izuru, this is my friend Kazari Uiharu. 

Izuru turns to her and smiles.

Izuru: I’m Izuru Kamukura, a pleasure to meet you Uiharu.

Uiharu: And you too Izuru. Saten has already told me about you.

Izuru: And I believe she might have told me something about you as well…Are you the friend that loves rice?

Uiharu doesn’t mind that and simply smiles.

Uiharu: Who wouldn’t love rice? It’s so nice and tasty.

Me: So Uiharu, what brings you here?

Uiharu: The city still has a curfew for students during the summer; I came to make sure you follow it.

Me: Ah, that’s right! Sorry Izuru, I have to go. Thanks for the ice cream, and I’ll be sure to read the book you lent me!

*Izuru

I watch as Uiharu drags Saten away. Saten kept looking over her shoulder as she was pulled away, so I just waved as she was dragged off. I get up and continue to eat my ice cream. Soon I am walking around, familiarizing myself with the area. I somehow ended up in some sort of abandoned train yard. Nearby there were loud crashes, so I went to investigate further. What I found was a white haired boy tossing empty shipping crates across the train yard.

Me: Hey, getting some training done?

He turns and sees me, and for some reason, he seems really angry.

White: Leave me alone. I’m taking my anger for that guy out on this.

Me: That guy?

White: Hah…I’m Accelerator. I’m the top ranked esper in the city. I’m supposed to be anyway. Some guy just waltzes in and takes my spot, and he thinks he can get away with it!?

Me: Oh…sorry.

He tilts his head confused.

Me: I’m the guy you’re angry at. Izuru Kamukura, the first level six.

He responds to this by throwing one of the containers at me.

Me: Did you think that would work?

It stops in front of me, and is sent back twice as fast.

Me: I’ve already observed your AIM diffusion field. Vector control is indeed a useful ability, but it’s easy for someone like me to reverse such an attack.

He was barely able to dodge, and he turns back to me.

Accelerator: Why do you have the same ability as me!?

Me: Because I do. It’s your fault for letting me see your AIM diffusion fields.

I turn and start walking away.

Me: Come find me when you figure out my actual ability, and I’ll let you fight me for that top spot.

Accelerator: Hey! Stop right there!

I turn to him and give a grin.

Me: Why should I? You can’t even touch me right now, that’s how big the gap between level five and level six is. I’m your goal. Come find me when you reach level six and I’ll fight you then. Otherwise it wouldn’t be fun.

I turn back and start walking away.

Accelerator: Just you wait! Once I reach level six, I’m going to take back my spot and wipe your face across the concrete!

Me: Wonderful, can’t wait.

Soon I am out of there, with no trace of him following me. I guess he does want a fair match after all. I quickly put the thought in the back of my mind. After getting slightly more lost, I find my way back home.

*Touma

Me: Index, what are you doing?

Index is holding Sphinx up and pointing at me.

Index: Touma, you need to play with me more.

Me: I already told you Index, I have to do summer homework, not to mention summer classes.

*Izuru

I finally get home long after the sun has set. As soon as I got ready for bed I heard a peculiar shout from next door.

Touma: Damn my rotten luck!

Index probably did something. I’m exhausted, so I don’t go to check on it.

*Saten

Uiharu: Saten…are you actually studying!?

I lean into my phone and make sure to keep my eyes on the page.

Me: Yeah, Izuru’s written an amazing book.

Uiharu: Really?

Me: Yeah, listen to this part. “An esper gains use of their ability by forming a personal reality to control the AIM around them. Once the link to the personal reality is made, AIM will constantly surround an esper allowing them to use their ability anywhere.”

Uiharu: Yeah, so?

Me: So, he’s the only person that’s ever described it like that to me. Even his writing is considerate…

Uiharu: Sounds like someone has a bit of a crush.

Me: N-No! I just…like talking to him…and learning from him…

Uiharu: Alright, if you say so. I’ll stop bugging you, but get some rest. It’s late.

Me: I know, I know. Just let me finish this chapter and I’ll be off to bed.

We hang up and I go back to reading. Izuru…I think you might be my favorite author. Little did Uiharu know, I just started this chapter.

End of Chapter 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this time, you got to take a peek into Izuru's talent as a teacher, Some groundwork for shipping between him and Saten, the birth of a rivalry between Izuru and Accelerator, and Index based domestic abuse against Touma. What more could you ask for!? Seriously, ask for more. i want to see what you think if you bother to read more than just the first chapter. I want feedback so i can grow as a writer and make this story a story you all deserve. Leave Kudos if you enjoy if you have the time. See you next time!  
> P.S. I'm sorry for the lack of Touma this time around. there will be more of him next time, i swear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ahem* I know this work isn't popular yet, but i hope it will. i really enjoy the possibilities of adding magic and abilities, along with new personal made story arcs. Speaking of story arcs...I am introducing my first original story arc. The Tanabata arc. it begins now, so please enjoy!

Chapter Three  
Tanabata; Saint

*Izuru

Saten: Thanks for lending me this book Izuru.

It’s been three days since I lent her this book, but she’s already read to the last chapter. She wanted a lesson as soon as she finished, so we met up at a fast food restaurant, since the café was still being repaired.

Me: No problem. I’m glad you’re enjoying it so much.

Saten: Yeah, I think this might be my favorite book ever…

Her eyes light up when she reaches the last paragraph. If I recall…the lines were “However, despite everything I’ve written up to this point, the true strength lies in the esper. Your ability limit isn’t something that you can let be decided for you. An esper’s ability will grow as long as they believe that it will grow, as long as you don’t limit yourself, you can accomplish anything.”

Saten: I knew you were that kind of guy.

She gently closes the book and sets it down.

Saten: This was amazing. I think I can attempt forming a personal reality soon.

Me: That’s great!

Saten: Hey…um…Do you…

Me: Hmm?

Saten: Well…Misaka, Uiharu, and I were going with another one of our friends and someone Misaka knows to the Tanabata festival…so um…would you come too?

Oh, that’s all.

Me: Sure, it sounds like fun.

Her face lights up and she starts to silently celebrate.

Me: So are we writing our wishes together too?

Saten: Yeah. I’m going to spend all of my time until then looking for “It”.

Me: It?

Saten: There’s this rumor on the internet that there’s a special slip of paper, and if you write a wish on it on Tanabata, it will absolutely come true. 

Me: Absolutely?

Saten: Well it should anyway…I don’t think anyone’s really found it before, but if I get it, I have the perfect wish.

Me: Really?

Saten: Yeah, but if I told you, it wouldn’t work…or would it because it’s absolute? It probably doesn’t come with a rulebook, so I’m going to play it safe.

Me: That’s fine. It’s always good to put your faith elsewhere from time to time…as long as you aren’t planning something for your ability.

Saten: Yeah, I’ve already learned that there are no shortcuts, so I’ve already crossed out that idea.

She’s giving a shy grin, and I give a warm smile.

Me: As long as you understand, I hope you do find it.

*Touma

Me: What do you want Stiyl? 

Stiyl: Hey, is that any way to talk to an old friend?

Me: If there’s one thing I know, it’s whenever you come and see me, you need Imagine Breaker for some magic thing.

Stiyl starts to chuckle.

Stiyl: I really should just start dropping by to say hi then. However, this time you’re right. A powerful Magician snuck into Academy city with a magical item capable of destroying it.

Me: I’m all ears.

Stiyl: It’s called Orihime’s wish. It’s a slip of paper that can grant any one wish written on it on Tanabata.

Me: That’s in three days…so that’s how long we have to find him?

Stiyl: Yeah.

Me: Do you have any clues to what he looks like?

Stiyl: Yeah. His name is Gundam Tanaka. Here’s his picture.

He hands me a picture of a man with a pink eye and a grey eye. His hair is black, with a white streak through it, and a grey scar over the grey eye. It’s probably a tattoo.

Stiyl: He may not look it, but he’s actually a saint on par with Kanzaki.

Me: Wait…If he’s a saint, then why is he doing this!? Which church sent him?

Stiyl: He’s not affiliated with a church. He’s what we call a rouge saint. A saint that renounces his church in order to be unchained by rules. He’s one of the worst threats I’ve had the displeasure to know of.

Me: You know him?

Stiyl: I know of him…and in a way, he’s my brother. We learned from the same person, but never met. It’s disappointing to know someone from Necessarius would do such a thing, even if they are no longer affiliated.

Me: If he’s a saint, then why aren’t you having Kanzaki do this?

Stiyl: Because Kanzaki has been called away on official Necessarius business, and won’t be back until next week. If we had known this would have happened, then we would have put off giving her the order.

Me: Then there’s nothing we can do about it…

Stiyl: But all we need is for you to touch the paper and then his plan is ruined.

Me: Alright, I’ll start looking then…

Stiyl: And just a reminder, he may not be affiliated with a church anymore, but that doesn’t make him any less of a saint. He’s going to be faster, stronger, and possibly even smarter than you.

Me: Has that stopped me before?

Stiyl burst out laughing.

Stiyl: I guess you have a point kid. I’ve got Tsuchimikado running a search right now. He’s been told to tell you when he finds him. You should get to looking too.

Me: Yeah, I know.

I take the picture and stick it in my pocket. I was already heading home from summer classes, so I have plenty of time to look. I start walking away.

Stiyl: Remember that he’s dangerous…in more ways than one.

Me: Isn’t everyone you get me involved with?

Soon I am far away from him.

Me: How are we supposed to find a saint in three days? I guess I’ll have to start looking around.

I start searching the city, going around and showing people the picture. Eventually, I notice Izuru waving to a girl with long black hair…Wait…she’s one of zapper’s friends, right? I think her name was Saten…what’s Izuru doing with her? I guess now’s as good a time as any to ask, since I’ve got other questions to ask.

Me: Hey, Izuru!

*Izuru

I turn to find Touma running up.

Touma: Hey Izuru, I need some help with something.

Me: Really? I’d be happy to help if I can.

Touma: Great!

He starts digging in his pocket, and pulls out a picture.

Touma: Have you seen this guy before?

I look down at the picture, and my head throbs greatly. Images of places I’ve long discarded attachment to come to mind…and people that long have abandoned me.

Me: The saint of destruction project…

Touma: Saint of destruction project? 

Me: Ah, no it’s nothing. I know the guy, but that was a different life. I haven’t seen him since I was a kid.

Touma: Oh…so that girl you were with…She’s one of zapper’s friends right?

Me: Zapper?

Touma: Right, only I call her that. Mikoto Misaka.

Me: Ah, yeah. I met them both separately, but I do know them.

Touma: I see…I was wondering if you are you dating her.

Me: I’m going to assume you mean Saten, but regardless, the answer is no. I’m not currently in a relationship…I’ve never really stayed in one place long enough to develop those feelings for someone actually.

Touma: So what were you two doing then?

Me: Oh, I’m tutoring her. She’s a level zero, and she wants my help to level up.

Touma: Oh, helping a friend study. That’s really cool of you.

Me: Thanks…hey, I hope you don’t mind me asking…Why are you looking for Gundam?

Touma: Ah, it’s nothing, really.

Me: Really?

Touma: Yeah, just looking for him to ask him something.

Me: Really?

I start to lean in, staring intently at his face.

Me: So really, why are you looking for him? 

Touma seems surprised that I didn’t believe him.

Me: You were looking away when you said that. It’s a common tell for liars. 

Touma: Okay…I’ll tell you if you promise you won’t think I’m crazy.

Me: Please, after everything I’ve seen in life, I doubt I could.

Touma: Okay…He’s planning to use a magical item to destroy Academy city on Tanabata. It’s called Orihime’s wish, and if he uses it, it could wipe the city from the face of the earth.

Me: For god’s sake…Gundam, what’s gotten into your head this time!?

I turn and start walking.

Touma: Wait, where are you going?

Me: Looking for Gundam, duh. I’m probably the only person in this city that can deal with him.

Touma starts running after me.

Touma: Are you sure that’s a good idea? He’s basically super human!

Me: Yeah, I know. He’s a saint, someone with superhuman abilities because they’re more closely made in god’s image than others.

Touma looks at me amazed. 

Touma: So you know about Magic and all that stuff?

Me: Yeah. I also know that your roommate is Index Librorum Prohibitorum, the library of forbidden books. I’ve heard about her in my travels.

*Saten

Me: Are you sure this is really…me?

Uiharu: Of course it is!

I’m looking in a mirror; Uiharu and I are looking through yukatas for Tanabata.

Me: Too bad Erii had to go back yesterday. I’m sure she would have enjoyed going to Tanabata with us.

Uiharu: But still, it was great she could be my roommate again for a little while, even if it was just a few days.

Me: Yeah, but I don’t think that this is really me.

I’m holding a pink yukata with a flower pattern in front of me.

Me: I think that this is more your thing. 

I set it down and start looking again, finding a cute aqua yukata with a star pattern.

Me: This is perfect! It’s cute and it says “I’m going stargazing” at the same time.

Uiharu: Oh, you’re right! You should get that, I’m sure Izuru would love to see you in it.

My cheeks heat up a bit, and become slightly red.

Uiharu: Oh, how did it go anyway? Did he say he’s coming?

Me: Y-Yeah.

Uiharu: Now both you and Misaka have dates!

My face turns completely red and I start waving my hands.

Me: Nononono! We’re just friends. I doubt that you could even call it a date when we’re going to be with so many people with us, and I doubt the thought even crossed his mind.

Uiharu: So it did cross your mind?

I think it’s impossible for me to be any more embarrassed right now. It did. It really did.

Me: Not at all. He could come with a date for all I care.

Uiharu: Whatever you say.

Me: I’m getting this yukata.

I take it over to the counter and pay for it. If only I knew how Izuru saw me. It’s stupid of me to think he likes me like that, right? But what if he does? Argh! Why does this have to be so complicated!? In the end, Uiharu bought the pink one with the flowers, and we leave. As soon as we leave, I find myself looking at the face of a pale man. His hair is as black as his clothing, aside from the white streak in it, and the clean bandage covering his left arm. His eyes are pink and grey, with a large grey tattoo over his grey eye that resembles a scar. Around his neck is a very long purple scarf, with four hamsters peeking out of it.

Man: You there, human. How long until the stars indulge in their yearly meeting?

Me: Huh?

Man: Tanabata. How long until it is celebrated in this city?

Me: Oh, you’re a tourist. It’s in three days. There’s a festival for it held at all the local shrine.

Man: I see…thank you or your assistance human.

He walks away as if we had never spoken. As if I was the equivalent to a sign. Something about him screamed superior…just like Izuru.

Uiharu: What was with him?

Me: I don’t know…but he has a similar felling to Izuru…but darker.

Uiharu: Huh?

Me: I don’t know…but it’s like…Izuru can see AIM fields, and said that AIM is more condensed around him earlier. After spending time around him, for a while after I can feel the difference of other people and him, but that guy…it didn’t exactly feel like the AIM, but it’s just as pressuring when you can feel it.

Uiharu: Maybe they’re the same level. What level is he anyway? 

Me: Never asked. I don’t really want to be disillusioned of him. I want to believe that he’s stronger than Misaka, but if I find out differently, I don’t know how I’d react.

Uiharu: So you want him to be a level five?

Me: Well, he doesn’t have to be…remember that one guy that Misaka always bugs? He’s a level zero, but I’ve never seen him get shocked by her. Izuru could be any level and still be stronger than her if he’s got enough luck.

Uiharu: Wow…that’s quite the thing, to think a new friend is better than one we’ve known for so long.

Me: I didn’t mean it like that and you know it Uiharu.

We start walking again.

Uiharu: But does that mean that you think that other guy would be equal in a fight with Izuru?

Me: Well…not exactly equal, more like…too close to call without seeing how it plays out. 

*Gundam

That human was greatly helpful. To think she unknowingly assisted me with my goal. Now I can cut unnecessary movements from my schedule completely!

Me: Soon…soon I will exact revenge on the lifeblood of these esper scum…for my brother Concordia. So swear I, Gundam Tanaka, the saint of destruction Discordia.  

I retire to my base of operations, an abandoned building that I appropriated from some scum rejects that referred to themselves as a “Skill out”, whatever that means. I have to focus on preparing Orihime’s wish for the fated day. Really all I need to do is write the wish, but I have to word it carefully, so that it does what I intend it to…and I have to find the chosen “Orihime” of the city to write the wish, or I can’t use it.

Me: Orihime…whoever you are, I will find you, and I will capture you.

*Izuru

Touma: We should split up so we can cover more ground. If either of us finds him, we can call it in.

Me: Good idea.

We split up and start looking separately. It doesn’t take long for me to get lost though. I really need to invest in a map eventually. 

Me: Where am I?

I start looking around. I found my way to a back alley with about three men surrounding…huh? Isn’t that Mikoto? No, her AIM field is weaker…by about three levels, and she has a weird set of goggles on her head.

Goon 1: Hey, what’s a little girl like you doing all on her own?

Goon2: If you like, we could keep you company.

Goon3: Even if you don’t like, in fact.

Me: There you are Misaka!

I walk in and grab her hand, dragging her off.

Me: You really need to stick close when we’re out, or you could get lost like this.

We are quickly out of the alley and in a well-lit, highly populated area.

Me: So who are you? From what I gather, you’re a Misaka.

Girl: Yes, I am Misaka 10032, Misaka says staring at the stranger.

Me: Oh, sorry. I’m Izuru Kamukura. Hmm…Ah, Aleister told me about clones…looks like you’re a clone of Mikoto Misaka right? Do you mind if I call you Misaka? Even if I run into any other clones of you, I should still be able to tell you apart based on your AIM diffusion fields.

She nods and seems content.

Misaka: I have no problem with that, says Misaka in an accepting tone.

I look at her AIM again; it looks like it’s branching off to somewhere else in the city. 

Me: You’re connected to someone else in the city?

Misaka: That is the Misaka network, a network of the sisters to communicate to each other from long distances; Misaka says explaining a concept she isn’t entirely fond of.

Me: So that means there’s more than one of you through this city…Do you think that I could link in?

Misaka: You would have to emit the same brainwaves in order to connect to the Misaka network, Misaka says stating how difficult it would be for a normal person. Why do you want to know, Misaka asks with deserved curiosity. 

Me: I’m looking for someone that could potentially destroy the city, and it’s important that I stop him. If you’d be kind enough to lend your assistance, I would be grateful.

Misaka: The safety of Academy city is indeed important, Misaka says indicating she will help.

Me: Wonderful…but since it’d probably take a while to patch in, I’ll give you this.

I take out my phone number and hand it to her.

Me: That’s my phone number. If you find him, go to a phone booth and call me.

I pull out my phone and pull up the picture of Gundam that Touma had just sent me as I was talking to her.

Me: This is him. Do not engage him if you see him. He’s far more powerful that the level fives in this city.

Misaka stares intently at the picture.

Misaka: If any of us see this man, I will call you; Misaka states wanting to keep her new friend from becoming confused.  

Me: Thanks, that’d be a great help as well.

I bow before turning around.

Me: I have to go, I wish you and your sisters good luck…and stay away from back allies if you can’t handle three annoyances like those guys, okay?

I run off, and keep looking.

*Touma

Me: Man…still nothing.

I make my way around. There’s no sign of this guy. I hope that Izuru’s putting that picture to good use. I’ve been walking around asking random people if they’ve seen this guy, with absolutely no luck. My phone starts ringing so I answer.

Me: Hello?

Tsuchimikado: Hey Kami, it’s me.

Me: Yeah, I know that. Have you found the saint?

Tsuchimikado: No, and it’s weird. He’s not using a mana displacer…It’s like he’s not even in the city.

Me: So he’s not?

Tsuchimikado: I think that he might be using a sealing artifact to hide his mana…Yeah, according to this old Necessarius file, he was in possession of a long cloth that can seal mana. 

Me: An old file? Do you have one about something called the saint of destruction project?

Tsuchimikado: Where’d you hear about that? It says here that Gundam Tanaka was tested in the saint of destruction project trying to create espers out of saints. The project was abandoned when all of the subjects died, except for Gundam Tanaka, Discordia. It also says here that the project was inspired by a child saint that was like a brother to Gundam, who was unfazed by his natural fusion of magic and esper ability, Concordia. It says that Concordia was declared dead, leading Gundam to be the only survivor and gaining his title from the experiment, despite never reaching level one and therefore failing the project. Remember that this was in the dark days of Necessarius, way before they put that seal on Index.

Me: So do you think there are any clues on where we could find him?

Tsuchimikado: None. Like I said, he isn’t giving off his mana trail right now, and since he doesn’t have AIM, we can’t track him using that. We have to wait until he removes his artifact so that he can use Orihime’s wish if we were to track him like that, but that only works on Tanabata, so he’s not going to do so otherwise. You’re going to have to keep looking for him on foot. I’ll keep checking periodically in case he takes it off long enough to be tracked.

Me: Alright…Good luck man.

Tsuchimikado: You too Kami.

We hang up and I return to searching. It’s already dark out.

*Izuru

Me: Man…I’m not going to make much headwind in the dark.

I stumble across a large hotel and make my way inside. I went and rented a room for the night and  pass out in the bed. I can’t search at night or I’ll get impossibly lost, so it’s best to stop while there’s still hope to find him in the light. It’d be better than finding my way to the same place seven times before sunrise.

End of Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think the "Orihime" is? I'd love to hear your thoughts. Also, i want to know what you think of this so far. please give me your opinions. I know you might be shy, or not have an opinion either way, but i still want to hear from you all. Anyways...Next time! Izuru and friends continue the search, and Gundam finds his Orihime. Who will it be? Tanabata; Orihime


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part of this three part story arc. I hope you all enjoy this. Here's Tananbata; Orihime!

Chapter four   
Tanabata; Orihime

*Izuru

Me: Still nothing huh?

Misaka: We will keep up the search, I just wanted to report to you; says Misaka intent on completing the mission.

Me: That’s alright, just do your best. I guarantee that with everyone’s combined effort, we’ll find him in time.

Misaka: When is the dead line? Misaka asks not remembering if you said so or not.

Me: It’s the night of Tanabata. If you forget again, don’t be afraid to call. I’ll talk to you later Misaka.

We hang up and I start looking again. Somehow, I found my way back to Tokiwadai.

Me: How on earth did I get this lost?

I turn around and find myself looking directly at Saten across the street. She’s with Mikoto, Uiharu, and a twin-tailed girl with whom I’ve yet to be introduced. From her AIM, I can tell she’s a level four. They notice me and cross quickly.

Saten: Izuru, what a nice coincidence seeing you here.

Me: Yeah it is. It’s good to see you today Saten, Mikoto, Uiharu and…

My eyes drift over to the twin-tailed girl, who for some reason is glaring at me.

Me: I’m sorry, but I don’t believe we’ve met.

Mikoto: Kuroko, introduce yourself.

Kuroko: Kuroko Shirai, who are you?

Me: I’m Izuru Kamukura, Mikoto’s teacher, and Saten’s friend/tutor. 

And just like that, her glare turned into a smile.

Kuroko: Sorry for being rude then. I was worried you might be Sissy’s boyfriend or something, since you used her first name.

Me: Oh, that was because Shokuhou Misaki is in her class, so I call her Shokuhou and Mikoto is Mikoto, because Misaki and Misaka are such similar names, that I would end up confused. 

Mikoto: So what brings you here today during the break?

Me: Actually, I kind of got lost looking for an old acquaintance.

Saten: Really?

Me: Yeah, hang on a second.

I pull out my phone and show them the picture. I get an immediate reaction from Saten and Uiharu.

Saten: Hey, that’s the tourist…

Me: Tourist?

Uiharu: He saw us walk out of a store when we were buying Yukata, and he asked Saten when Tanabata was.

Saten: He walked off as soon as I told him…If you’re old friends, then do you have some sort of arrangement meant for Tanabata? You don’t have to hang out with us if you can’t make it.

Me: Actually, it’s important that I find him before Tanabata.

Saten: Well, the store we saw him at is the one about five blocks south of the fast food restaurant we met up at yesterday. He walked east after that.

Me: Thank you Saten. I’ll meet you ladies at the shrine tomorrow. See ya.

I start running off, and soon they are out of sight.

*Gundam

Me: Now my four dark devas…hurry to the designated areas and preform your duty…and stay away from cats…and cling to human clothing as they cross the street so that you can be guaranteed your safety.

The dark devas nod and run in the four basic directions. San-D will take position in the north, Jum-P will take his position in the east, Maga-Z will take the south position, and Cham-P will take the last spot in the west. They are perfect familiars. Even when I have my brother’s gift, they can still channel my magic for search spells.

Me: Orihime, it won’t be long now.

I take out the map that I have purchased. Thanks to them channeling my magic while it’s sealed off to me, they can transmit their location onto it during their transit. Once they get into position, Orihime’s location will become broadcasted onto this map as well. 

Me: Ah, as expected, Jum-P and Maga-Z were the first to arrive at their destinations.

I stare intently at the map. I’m glad that I did the reasonable thing and bought this immediately after arriving in town. Anyone that doesn’t do so is a careless fool!

*Izuru

*AAAACHHHOOOOOOO!*

Me: I must have stayed out too late last night. I might be coming down with something.

*Gundam

Me: Yes, truly a colossal fool. Ah! Congratulations Cham-P! You have made it quite quickly compared to how far away you needed to travel.

I set the map down for a second as I raid the fridge left by the human rejects. Surprisingly, they had the sense to keep a fair amount of fruits and vegetables. After selecting an apple, I return to the map. To my surprise, San-D has arrived in place as well. After only a few moments, Orihime’s  blip is clearly visible. It’s near a place called…Tokiwadai middle school. I should wait for nightfall in a few hours though. I must be cautious of the light, for my enemies are no doubt searching for me already.

*Touma

Me: What?

Tsuchimikado: The paper won’t work without the chosen “Orihime” to write the wish. The wish is supposed to be made by “Orihime” and if it isn’t then it won’t work.

Me: So you think that he’ll be able to be tracked when he starts looking for her?

Tsuchimikado: Yeah…Ah! Kami, we’ve got him…wait. There are four traces…and each is at a different corner of the city.

Me: Can’t you do a trace or something?

Tsuchimikado: I’ll try…

I can hear him setting up on the other end of the phone, then I hear a stifled yell on the other end.

Me: Tsuchimikado!?

Tsuchimikado: I’m fine Kami…just a bit of pain from the spell. It didn’t work. It did not work. It’s like each one of them is him. Their probably saint level familiars, that can draw his mana even when he’s sealed. I didn’t think it would have been possible, but I just found out the hard way that it is.

Me: Are you alright?

Tsuchimikado: Yeah…I will be anyway. I’m already healing.

Me: That’s good…Hey, if you can’t track the mana back to him…can you track it to whoever he’s searching for?

Tsuchimikado: I think I should be able to, but you’re going to have to wait for at least nightfall. At the rate I’m healing, it’ll be at least that long before I can try something like that.

Me: Alright then, I’ll keep searching on foot.

Tsuchimikado: I’ll get back to you when I do the forward mana trace.

Me: Talk to you later then.

I hang up and call Izuru.

Izuru: Yeah Touma?

Me: I just got word that Gundam may be searching for someone in the city as well. Orihime’s wish won’t work without a person chosen by it to write the wish.

Izuru: Who is it?

Me: I don’t know yet. I have someone working on tracking that person, but that will take until nightfall.

Izuru: Damn it...we have no way of knowing who he’s after until he takes them, and that’s probably going to happen tonight too.

Me: What do you mean?

Izuru: Only a fool would walk around in broad daylight knowing that there are people searching for him at all. A saint like Gundam would know that there are people here that would fit the criteria just by noticing the traces of mana in the air.

Me: How would you know?

Izuru: Because I can tell that there are traces of mana in the air due to pockets in the collective AIM diffusion field surrounding the city.

Me: Why does it feel like there’s something you’re hiding?

Izuru: I’m not exactly hiding it…it’s just more fun when you find out on your own. It’s true that I can feel, perceive, and see AIM when I’m trying.

Me: I’m not denying that. It just sounds like there’s a bit of the story that you’re leaving out.

Izuru: That’s the wait and see part, duh.

Me: Alright then. Since it will be a while before we can do anything, I’m going to head home and feed Index. She’s probably going to starve to death if I don’t show up within the next half hour.

Izuru: Yeah, that’s for the best. I’m going to keep up the search though.

Me: Why?

Izuru: Because I don’t want to chance letting him find her while we’re on break.

Me: Alright. Talk to you later.

We hang up and I start walking home. Index must be on the floor dying! My pace quickens at this thought.

*Izuru

Me: He could be here…

I have found myself in an area that seems like it’s the more…abandoned area. All of the buildings look ready to crumble, save for a few. The paint is chipped off in many spots on the buildings. While walking through, I can tell that there are some inhabitants…probably level zeros, as I can’t feel much AIM in the area. This would be a great place for him to hide, because I wouldn’t be able to see magic pockets in this AIM. Of course, that would only work if he knew I was after him.

Me: Gundam! Gundam Tanaka! Come out with your hands up and your scarf on!

*Gundam

Voice: Gundam! Gundam Tanaka! Come out with your hands up and your scarf on!

What!? Someone was able to track me despite my brother’s mana sealing scarf!? I grab the map and make my way up the stairs as quietly as possible. As soon as I get to the roof, I hear a loud crashing sound. The door was blown open.

Voice: So he was here. He’s probably still close by.

I quietly make my way to the edge of the building and jump across. I easily made it. I start running across the roof and jump the next one, and continue this until dark. I can tell he’s still in pursuit. He’s impossibly persistent. I’m shocked he can keep following me at this pace, even though the only saint in town is away on business. 

Me: The next building is so far away…I’d never make that jump.

I pull a stone from my pocket and jump into the gap between buildings, throwing the rock as I fall in a way that will skip across the next few buildings.

Me: Now to wait...

Overhead of me passes a silhouette of darkness, with piercing red eyes. His hair was almost as long as his body, but it looked like a pair of black wings in mid-jump. He easily cleared the jump in a flawless arc, and continued on the pursuit. I stood in awe when I saw him. He had the appearance of a true angel of destruction, or a demon. How was he tracking me? Could he possibly just have found me randomly? I should get going, before he goes insane for falling for what I did. I make my way down the alley way and open the map after getting a very long distance away from my pursuer. Orihime is somewhat close.

*Saten

Me: Seriously! It’s not like that!

Mikoto: Really?

We’re at my place; Me and Uiharu are showing Misaka and Shirai the yukatas that we picked out.

Kuroko: It’s obvious that you would buy such a lovely item in order to draw the attention of someone that you like.

Mikoto: And you’ve been spending a lot of time with Professor lately.

My cheeks are bright red.

Uiharu: And did you see how excited she was earlier when we ran into him? She was beaming!

Me: I was not beaming…

Uiharu: And you’ve been buried in his book since he leant it to you.

My face turns even brighter red.

Me: A-Actually…he let me keep it.

I nervously pull the book out from where I hid it. It is immediately taken from me by Shirai, who opens it up right away.

Kuroko: He signed it for you. To Ruiko Saten, my student, my friend, my…he left it blank after that.

Me: He wouldn’t tell me why he left it blank.

Uiharu: It’s strange…

Mikoto: Maybe…

We all turn to her.

Me: Maybe what?

Mikoto: Maybe…he left it blank in case he fell in love with you?

Me: There’s no way-

Uiharu: He probably did.

Kuroko: I’ve only met him once, and I can tell that that’s the kind of guy he is.

My cheeks turn red again.

Me: Do…you really think that Izuru’s like that?

Uiharu: You’re cute enough, I’m sure he’d like you.

Mikoto: And he didn’t seem to show much interest in Shokuhou, so that’s a plus. She hasn’t brainwashed him into her posse. 

Me: Do…you…think he’d fall for me?

I don’t even care anymore. I’m interested, and I want to know their opinions.

Uiharu: Obviously.

Mikoto: You’re more appealing than you give yourself credit for.

Kuroko: It’s just as sissy says. Besides, all men are beasts. Any one of them would be lucky to get your attention.

There’s a loud knock at the door.

Me: Hang here for a second ladies.

I get up and walk to the door. When it opens, I find myself face to face with Izuru’s friend.

Man: So it was you this whole time.

*Touma

Me: What did you say?

Tsuchimikado: He’s already got her. I’ll send you her location according to when I was tracking her.

He hangs up and I receive a text. I immediately send it to Izuru as well.

*Izuru

Me: He already got her…Damn it! He got her when I was chasing the skipping rock.

I start walking towards the location Touma sent me. I find it easily thanks to some nice people giving me directions. What I find is surprising.

Me: What happened here!?

There’s a hole blasted into the side of a building…or out, seeing as all the debris is outside. Uiharu and Kuroko are wearing armbands, and Kuroko is yelling at Mikoto.

Me: What happened here?

They all turn to me, and Kuroko is in my face.

Kuroko: Your friend kidnapped Saten!

My mind stops.

Me: He…did what?

He kidnapped Saten…

Me: Tell me which way he went.

Kuroko: Why should I?

Me: I need to get Saten back. 

She looks at me skeptically.

Me: I never said he was my friend. He’s planning on doing something bad, and I’m trying to stop him. I’m the only person in Academy city that can deal with him.

Kuroko: This is a job for Judgment!

Me: Only if you want every member to die! If you want to stop him, leave it to me!

Kuroko: What can you do!?

Me: I’m the level six!

She stops at that and stares at me.

Kuroko: Y-You’re a level six?

Me: The level six. As in, the only one. And he’s not an esper, despite being stronger than all the level fives in the city. Want to get her back? If so, leave it to me. You’re wasting time, tell me where he went.

She looks at me dumbfounded before looking down.

Kuroko: I didn’t see. Something happened, and everything went bad. We all passed out after seeing him.

Me: I-I see. I’m sorry for exploding at you. I’m going to try to track them down. Mikoto, send me a text soon so that I have your number. I’ll call you as soon as Saten is safe.

I don’t think I can control my emotions right now. I have to chase them down.

Me: He better start praying.

I jump onto the roof of the building next to the one Saten was taken from, and I start running towards the direction the hole was facing. He probably thought that would be safest. A straight shot.

*Gundam

Me: To think that he’s at it again.

Though I am far away, I can feel his presence following after me. It’s like a warm light streaking through the darkness. Of course, right now, it feels like anything but warm. It’s burning, as if a fire has spread throughout his body. Like all of his hatred, his rage, was coming over him…no. This heat has no malice. It’s more…hollow. Disappointment? With whom? With himself for not being able to stop me? With her for not being strong enough to protect her? In her friends that simply fell in my presence? What could all this disappointment be directed at?

Me: Could it be…Me?

I shake the thought away as I readjust Orihime in my arm. If I drop her it’s all over, my wish, and her life.

*Touma

I arrive at the address finding zapper and her friends…next to a building with a big hole in it. I can sympathize. It’s happened to me quite a lot recently.

Me: Hey, what happened here?

Kuroko: What are you doing here!?

As always, Shirai explodes at me for no reason.

Me: I’m looking for someone. Have you seen this man?

I hold up the picture, and they all react.

Uiharu: That’s the guy who did this…

Zapper walks right up to me and grabs me by the shirt.

Mikoto: Listen buddy, you’ve got ten seconds to explain who he is and why he took Saten!

Me: He’s a super human that wants to destroy Academy city. He’s not in esper. As for why he wanted Saten, it’s probably because she could be the key to activating the weapon that he’ll use to destroy Academy city with. More importantly, why isn’t Judgment or Anti-Skill doing anything about it!?

Kuroko: Because the first level six esper just said that everyone will die if it isn’t him that goes after the guy on the picture.

Me: No way…a level six?

Kuroko: The level six, as he so boldly put it. We’re just assessing the damages to the surrounding area for now.

Mikoto: More importantly Touma.

A spark goes off on her head.

Mikoto: What are you doing looking for him? Should I guy with a bigger medical file than ten normal patients combined really be looking for someone so dangerous?

Me: S-Sorry. I’m just helping a friend.

Zapper lets go and frowns.

Mikoto: If you think it’s going to get you out of going to the festival, you’re sorely mistaken. I’ll go to the hospital and drag you down to the festival by hospital bed if I have to.

Me: I know. Besides, I already promised to pay for all your stuff as a thank you for looking out for me.

Her cheeks turn slightly red.

Mikoto: I-It’s not that I’m always looking out for you…and buying a few snacks isn’t going to make up for half the stuff I put up with!

Me: I know, I know. It’s just a start in the many thanks that I owe you down the line.

Kuroko: You little!

I hear a whoosh, and then find myself on the ground with a shoe shaped mark on my face. I should learn to duck when I hear that noise. It’s not like she’s silent when she does that, and this is the fifth time this week!

Me: Shirai…That greeting is getting a bit old.

I pull myself off the ground while zapper starts lecturing Shirai. I’m happy that zapper has a friend close enough that they can argue like that and still be friends…I just wish that Shirai didn’t use the words Neanderthal or beast when she’s referring to me. It gets a bit annoying after the twelfth time I could count.

Me: Well I have to go now.

Mikoto: If I find out you went after him, I will fry you! And I know about that Imagine Breaker thing in your right hand!

I stop just as I had taken the first step away.

Me: Huh?

I turn and look at her.

Me: How do you…

Mikoto: Because my new teacher knows a lot about it. He even told me it’s weakness. If I hit you with more than you can get rid of, then it should work.

I shudder at that. She almost had me when she used that iron sand before…but now that she knows the weakness…I don’t think I should get on her bad side.

Me: Don’t worry. I have to go feed a nun before she wrecks my apartment looking for food.

*Index

Me: No food here either.

I’ve checked the fridge, the freezer, the tub, under Touma’s bed, under the sink, behind the television, and even under his school books! Where is he hiding the food!?

I collapse on the floor and look over at Sphinx. He’s looking tastier by the minute.

Me: Sphinx, I’m sorry but this may come down to me or you, and since I’m bigger, it’s probably going to be you that will end up as dinner.

Sphinx responds by standing up, and hopping on top of the bed. I don’t have enough energy to get off the ground.

Me: You win this round Sphinx.

End of Chapter

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, Saten has been kidnapped by Gundam for his plan of using Orihime's wish. This chapter you got to see some more groundwork shipping being lain down for multiple characters...And Izuru losing his cool!? leave your thoughts in the comments below and leave kudos if you enjoy! Next time! Tanabata; Harmony and Discord! (the final part of the Tanabata arc)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the final chapter of the Tanabata arc. i hope you all enjoy!

Chapter five   
Orihime; Harmony and Discord

*Izuru

I’ve been chasing him for hours, and I can only barely keep up with the faint trail of AIM that Saten is leaving behind. If they go into a heavily populated area I might lose it all together. The sun is starting to come up; we’ve been at this all night. The only upside to this is that I’ve memorized a fourth of Academy city while chasing him.

Me: I really need to…

I slip and fall off the roof, and my stomach starts growling as I fall.

Me: Damn it, I used up all of my energy.

I use the very last ounce of energy I have to turn in the air and land on my feet. It stung a bit, but it beats dying. However, since I’m out of energy, I fall down face first after I take a step forward.

Voice: You shouldn’t be in alley ways if you can’t handle yourself, Misaka says jokingly to her passed out friend.

Me: Not passed out, just too hungry to move.

I look up and smile at Misaka.

Me: I’ll give you some money if you can go buy me something to eat. Anything that can be counted as food is fine.

I struggle to pull my wallet out of my pocket and hand her a ten thousand yen note.

Me: Just keep the change. I won’t need it.

My face falls down on my wallet and I hear her walking away. It takes a few minutes for her to return. I lift my head high enough to see what she brought.

Me: You are a kind and merciful soul.

I reach up and take the crepe she was holding out to me. After one bite, I’m able to stand up. I make sure to pocket my wallet before bowing to her.

Me: You have my gratitude.

Misaka: We’re friends, correct? Misaka asks seeing if her worry about whether or not you’re just using her is true.

Me: No, we’re friends. I wouldn’t just use someone, I’ll ask for assistance sure, but I always help a friend in need.  

I continue eating. When I finish, I pocket the trash and smile.

Me: I just mean you brought me my favorite food.

I dust myself off and look in the direction they were heading.

Me: Damn, I lost them.

Misaka: Who? Misaka asks, barely containing her curiosity.

Me: The guy I’m looking for. He went and kidnapped one of my friends last night, and I’ve been chasing him since last night.

I turn and face the building, and slam my head to it.

Me: My stupid stomach hit empty when I was about to jump onto this building, so I fell.

I pull my head back and turn back to her.

Me: I’m going to resume the search; I have to locate them before tonight.

Misaka: I will resume the search as well, Misaka says resuming her mission.

We split up, she runs off and I climb back up the building. I do my best to pick up on the trail of Saten’s AIM, but to no avail. They’re too far away.

Me: I was hoping not to use this…

I sit down and focus. The area becomes empty. All the AIM in this area has dissipated. I’m right next to a beacon of magic. 

Me: I guess there’s no other choice.

I hop off the building and find the source of it. A small hamster.

Me: Hey Cham-P. It’s been a while. Do you remember me?

The little hamster starts to nod, and climbs up my clothing. 

Me: Would you help me find your master?

He crosses his arms and I sigh.

Me: Could you…help me find Gundam if I bring the other three?

He takes a second before nodding. I give a long sigh. These hamsters have always refused to do anything for me unless I get the other three first. That’s why I didn’t want to ask them. It’s bad enough that they use so little magic that I have to dissipate all the AIM in an area to find one.

Me: Alright, just point me in the direction of the others.

*Touma

Me: So this is the first you’ve heard of it too Tsuchimikado?

Tsuchimikado: Yeah Kami. Not even my superiors on the Academy side would tell me about a level six. I don’t think they want to accept a level six that wasn’t created by them…but their boss just sent me a message that the level six is real, and the reason for the ranking drop.

Me: So the level six isn’t just a rumor…

Tsuchimikado: Yeah, and according to this…he’s supposed to be very talented aside from ability. If you could do it, he can, and better. In fact, if you couldn’t do it, he could do it flawlessly. 

Me: What about Imagine Breaker?

Tsuchimikado: He might as well have one. He can make AIM stop.

Me: Stop?

Tsuchimikado: Well…it’s more like he could nullify an ability by temporarily severing the link between esper and AIM. Though I guess you have an edge on him since Imagine Breaker stops magic too.

Me: I’m not trying to get an edge. I just wanted to know what possible reason he could have for searching for Gundam.

Tsuchimikado: Beats the hell out of me. Maybe he saw a girl getting kidnapped, and like a certain fool I know, he decided to help and be a big hero.

Me: Huh?

Tsuchimikado: We both know that you always get involved in other people’s business. Isn’t that why your medical files are literally ten times the size of everyone else in the city?

I’m serious, I saw it myself.

Me: Hey, isn’t illegal to do that!?

Tsuchimikado: Not with my connections Kami. I did just say I got a message from my superior’s superior, right? 

Me: But with you, it’s hard to know if you’re being truthful.

I hear a loud laugh through the phone.

Tsuchimikado: You’re actually learning Kami!

*Gundam

Me: I finally lost him.

I set Orihime down in the corner of the room. She’s still out. Not surprising since I used a powerful spell on her. Hmm…she is quite fetching in her yukata, but I would never act on that. She’s a blaspheming esper. She’s not worth someone on my level’s time. I’m glad that I tied her up.

Saten: Gnnn… 

She starts to move and her eyes open.

Saten: Where am I?

Me: Fear not Orihime, you’re simply in my care until tonight.

She looks directly at me.

Saten: What are you talking about!? Aren’t you Izuru’s friend? Why did you kidnap me!?

One of those things she said is very interesting.

Me: What do you mean, by Izuru’s friend?

Saten: He was looking for you yesterday, isn’t he your friend?

Me: I am not aware of anyone that goes by the name Izuru.

Saten: Huh?

Me: I have not associated myself with anyone for the last ten years, and not with an organization for the last four.

I sit down in a chair and lean back.

Me: He was probably searching for me to stop my plan to render Academy city useless.

Saten: Useless? You’re going to destroy the city!?

Me: Please. I’m not some barbarian who thinks that killing everyone is going to solve anything. If I destroy the city, they’ll build a new one somewhere else. If I kill all the lowly espers, they’ll just make more. No, the only thing I’m going to destroy is the source. Of course, it’ll be useless without your help Orihime.

Saten: My name isn’t Orihime, It’s Saten, Ruiko Saten…and if you think I’m going to help you, you’re sorely mistaken.

Me: Well Ms. Saten, that’s where you’re wrong. You can’t do anything to me, you’re only an esper. Now that I know your name, you may call me Gundam.

Saten: Actually…I’m a level zero. I wouldn’t be able to do anything anyway…but I can refuse to help!

Me: What do you mean? I’m not familiar with your ranking system.

Saten: Level zero is the bottom ring. Little to no power. The scale goes up to level five, being the strongest. There’s a rumor of a level six too.

Me: If you have no power, then why would you refuse my offer? If you do what I ask, then everyone will be on equal ground.

Saten*

Me: That’s because…

Because Izuru believes in me.

Me: Because there’s someone that believes that I could get stronger.

Gundam: Please. Something so superficial as belief, and you call yourself an esper. Belief is useless, it’s all about results. We’re the same there.

Me: We’re nothing alike! And you’re wrong about it being all about results! You won’t get stronger if you don’t believe you can, and your power won’t develop unless you believe it can!

He looks at me shocked.

Gundam: Where did you hear that!? He couldn’t have told you. He’s dead! Dead I say!

He starts shaking his head and looks outside.

Gundam: No matter. The night approaches quickly. It will not be long before you fulfill your duty, whether you wish so or not.

He gets up and walks over, picking me up by the ropes.

Me: Where are you taking me!?

Gundam: To the place in which the stars are closest.

He quickly starts carrying me off, and I fall asleep for no reason. Why would I pass out!?

*Izuru

Me: Alright. It’s dark. I have all four of you. Take me to Gundam.

I’m holding the tiny hamsters in my hands. They’re looking at me as if they’re contemplating what to do.

Me: We had a deal guys. Do you want Gundam to know that you went back on your word?

They stand at attention and point to the tallest building in Academy city. I immediately pull out my phone and call Touma.

Touma: Yeah, Izuru!? Did you find him!?

Me: He’s going to be at the tallest building in Academy city. I’ll see you there.

I start running as fast as I can, and begin jumping from roof to roof again. I have to answer my phone again while doing this.

Me: Yeah? 

Misaka: The man you are looking for was just spotted jumping onto the roof of the tallest building seconds ago, Misaka reports, fulfilling her duty.

Me: Thanks Misaka!

Misaka: Also, Touma Kamijou and a red haired man have just arrived as well, Misaka adds with an excited voice.

Me: Thanks for your report Misaka. Consider your mission complete.

We hang up and I keep making my way to the building.

*Touma

Me: Gundam! You can’t destroy Academy city!

Gundam: There you blasphemers go spouting that again…I’m going to make this clear. Though I am known as the saint of destruction, I have no interest in disposing of the city.

Stiyl: Then what are you planning!?

Gundam: I, the mighty Gundam Tanaka, Discordia the saint of destruction, plan to remove the existence of AIM from the world!

Both me and Stiyl look in shock. He’s planning to use Orihime’s wish to destroy AIM? 

Me: So it’s not about killing all espers…

Gundam: That would be pointless. Kill an esper and they make two more. Destroy a city and they’ll build a new one, strip their powers, and they’re harmless!

Me: But you can’t even use Orihime’s wish!

Gundam: No, but I have the person who can. All I need is for her to hold the pencil, I can write the words myself.

Stiyl: So all we have to do is get rid of the girl behind you, eh?

I look over to Stiyl, I don’t think he’s joking.

Gundam: Try if you like, there’s no way for you to get close enough. I beat you both in magical ability and physical ability Stiyl Magnus. Of course I know your name from my Necessarius  days. I also know that your strongest spell Innocentius is only able to reach Pope level. I on the other hand have an innumerable amount of Saint level spells that I could use to deal with you.

He takes his scarf off as he raises his arm and a torrent of black fire shoots out. Instinctively, I use Imagine Breaker to destroy it.

Gundam: Oh? I see you had a secret weapon to deal with my magic. However, neither of you are worth my time. I could shrug off anything that you throw at me!

Despite saying that, we aren’t anywhere near ready to give up.

Me: We’ll stop you!

I start running forward, and Stiyl’s Innocentius is following me.

Gundam: Pathetic!

As soon as I arrive, I find myself hit firmly in the stomach, and my right hand forced into Innocentius. In the few seconds that he was supposed to be gone, I was dragged along the building, forced to cancel out all the runes that Stiyl had set up beforehand. He dragged me back to the roof and threw me into Stiyl, hard. I struggle to get up, as does Stiyl, we wouldn’t be able to handle him by ourselves in any instance. Even if his magic got canceled by Imagine Breaker, he has enough physical strength to use my own arm against us.

Gundam: Give up! There is nothing you can do to-

*Gundam

I feel something hard hit the back of my head. When I turn to look, I find a rock.

Me: Who threw a rock at-

I look up to find myself staring at a black silhouette with piercing red eyes and a darkness flowing behind him. 

Me: You’re the one who was hunting me.

Touma: Who are you?

*Izuru

Me: I’m Izuru Kamukura, you should know that by now Touma.

I jump down in between Gundam and Touma from my position on the roof entrance. Touma is shocked by my sudden appearance, and Gundam is merely smiling.

Gundam: Seems like you’ve finally found me. What made you think that you have the right to chase me?

Me: Heh, you still talk like you’re superior to everyone.

Gundam: Whatever the reason, it is pointless. You have no choice but to stand there and watch as I destroy all AIM in the city.

I give a sigh and start walking in his direction.

Gundam: I see, so you plan to die!

He lifts his bandaged hand, and black fire shoots out.

Touma: Izuru!

Me: No worries.

I raise my hand and the fire swarms it, turning pure white. I move my arm to my side, and the fire takes the form of a cross. It stings a bit to even touch it.

Me: Gundam, you and I both know what a saint’s weakness is.

I hold it out in front of me, and I can see him become slightly weaker. He also is showing some signs of confusion.

Gundam: What are you doing!? How do you know about a saint’s weakness, and how did you stop my fire!? Did you learn that from Stiyl over there?

I can merely chuckle. 

Me: So his name is Stiyl? This is the first time I’ve ever seen him.

I toss the fire in the air, causing it to disappear.

Me: What I did was a part of my ability…or could I have been using magic? Tell me Gundam. Do you think I’m an esper? Do you think I’m a magician? Could I be a saint? A gemstone? What am I Gundam?

His familiars pop their heads out from my suit and hop down.

Gundam: You…had the four dark devas on your person!? Who do you think you are!?

Me: I’m someone you should know very well. But first, let me ask why you want to destroy all the AIM?

Gundam: Because…Because it poisoned my brother! Concordia was born a saint, and what you call a Gemstone. He was doomed from the start, despite the researchers that assured he was fine! It wasn’t his choice…He never did anything to deserve it! Why did he have to die!? It’s because of that cursed AIM!

Me: Oh? So you’re getting revenge for your dead brother?

Gundam: Why else would I do this!? If I had any grudge against the people, they’d be dead right now, but they are innocent! That’s why I’m simply stripping the world of AIM!

Me: I’ll tell you who I am then. My name is Izuru Kamukura, known by Academy city as Vault. It’s how I changed your fire to my will.

Gundam: I see, so you are in possession of Pyrokinesis.

Me: Yes and no. It’s true that I can use Pyrokinesis, but my ability is different. My ability is Psionic. The ability of ability. As long as I believe I can do it, I can. Of course, you know my motto, right?

I never stopped walking, I’m now standing in front of him.

Me: Do you know me Gundam? Do you remember who I am?

He shakes his head.

Me: Wake the hell up dumbass!

I slam my fist into the top of his head.

Me: I just told you I’m and esper, now let me show you something else.

He holds his head and watches me, as I raise my hand to the sky.

Me: In the word of he who has been exiled to god’s treasury, clear the area of impurity!

A bright white light erupts from where I’m standing, and covers the area we were at. The ropes binding Saten disappear, and the only one not surrounded by the purity is

Touma. I see…so he’s the owner of Imagine Breaker. 

Me: Gundam, any educated magician should know what this is.

Saten starts to wake up, so I say what I need to say.

Me: The light of purity, a saint level magical spell that can only be done by a saint of the highest caliber. It washes all other magic away as impurity. If I just used magic, saint level at that, and I was just using an esper ability of high caliber as well, yet am unharmed, who do you think I am?

Gundam: But…You’re dead.

Me: No, they told you I was because I left. I thought that if I vanished, it would save you from the project, my brother.

Gundam: Concordia?

Me: That’s right.

I wrap my arms around him, and I can feel him trembling as the light fades.

Gundam: So you were alive…I should have known better than to think you were killed.

I feel him reach into his pocket, and he pushes me back. 

Gundam: I have no need for this. Use it however you wish.

He holds out a slip of paper, I can only imagine it to be Orihime’s wish. I gently take it from him before he walks up to Stiyl and holds his wrists out.

Gundam: Do with me as you see fit.

Me: Just join Necessarius again for god’s sake Gundam.

He turns back to me.

Me: Yeah, I’ve known about you leaving. You’re safe with them now, as long as I’m in this city you’d be able to visit whenever. This whole town has Stiyl’s mana trace all over it. that would take a long time if you ask me.

Stiyl: I’m sure Necessarius would be alright with another Saint joining and patrolling the town with me and Kanzaki. 

I kneel down by Saten. She’s sleeping lightly, a simple shake would be enough to wake her up.

Me: Could you guys leave though? I don’t think Saten is going to be appreciative of seeing the guy who kidnapped her going free.

Gundam: I understand. And I guarantee that by the time she returns home, her apartment building and the surrounding area will be the way I found it.

Me: Thanks. 

He and Stiyl vanish. They used a teleportation magic to leave the area.

Touma: Izuru…how can you use esper ability and magic? Shouldn’t you be on the verge of death from that!?

Me: Shh…Keep your voice down. Look, I was born a saint, and a gemstone. Naturally if those contradictory forces were born together, they would evolve into a way they can co-exist. I guess you can call me a hybrid…but I’m partial to my nickname, Saint Gemstone…or my magic name Concordia, The harmony of magic and science. You’ve got to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this…not even Tsuchimikado.

Touma reacts to that.

Me: Come on, I can basically see AIM, I can tell when there’s an imperfect hybrid standing in front of me. The same can be said about you and your Imagine Breaker.

Touma smirks.

Touma: As long as you don’t tell Index or zapper about me being here.

Me: Deal. You should leave before I wake up Saten in that case though.

Touma: Right.

He turns and leaves the building through the door, and I turn to Saten, gently setting my hand on her shoulder.

Me: Saten…Wake up. It’s safe now.

She slowly opens her eyes, and I smile gently.

Me: Thank god you’re alright.

Saten: What happened? Where’s Gundam?

Me: I took care of it. He’s not a threat anymore.

She sits up and looks around.

Saten: Where are we?

Me: He was planning to use this here.

I hold out the slip of paper, offering it to her.

Me: It’s that urban legend you were talking about. One wish will absolutely come true, and it’ll only work for you. Use it wisely.

Saten: You…You’re giving this to me?

Me: You did say you had the perfect wish to make, now you have a guarantee for it. 

She slowly takes it from me and looks at it.

Saten: Anything huh?

Me: However.

She looks back to me.

Me: Isn’t a wish something that’s to be worked towards? Wouldn’t a guarantee be something that ruins it all together? That’s just my opinion, write whatever you want and you’ll get it.

I hold out a pen, but she doesn’t take it.

Saten: You’re right. I’d rather write my wish on a normal piece of paper.

She rips Orihime’s wish in half, and throws it out to the wind.

Saten: Now let’s get going. We have a festival to get to!

She gets up and starts dragging me to the door. I take this opportunity to call Mikoto.

*Mikoto

Me: What’s taking him so long!?

Touma isn’t here yet, at least Izuru and Saten have the excuse that she was kidnapped and he was saving her. My phone starts ringing so I answer it.

Me: Who is it?

Izuru: It’s Izuru.

Me: Professor!? Does that mean that…

Izuru: That’s right, Saten’s safe and sound, and we’re on our way.

Me: That’s great! Um…would…Touma Kamijou happen to be with you right now?

Izuru: Touma? Why do you ask?

Me: So he is!?

Izuru: No, not at all. I haven’t seen him since the day before yesterday. If I run into him, I can pass along a message, or I could just call him up.

Me: So you know him?

Izuru: Yeah, he’s my neighbor.

Me: Could you call him and tell him that he’s fried if he doesn’t get here before you.

Izuru: Can do!

Me: Thanks Professor.

Izuru: Any time.

We hang up and I turn to the others.

Me: Izuru got Saten back, so they’re on their way…Touma however…I have no clue.

Both Uiharu and Kuroko sigh in relief…before Kuroko starts giving an angry glare behind me. As soon as she teleports, I hear a loud thud followed by-

Touma: Damn my rotten luck! Do you have to do that every time you see me Shirai?

I turn to see Touma on the ground, with a large mark on his face from where Kuroko’s foot hit him. 

Me: What took you so long?

Touma: It was the unfortunate timing of every crosswalk turning red just as I got to it on the way here. When I took a taxi, one of the tires blew, and then when I finally get here,

I get kicked in the face by Shirai.

Me: I’m impressed. For once you decided to take the option safer than the one that guarantees a hospital visit.

I help him up while Uiharu holds Kuroko back, trying to calm her down.

Me: Now we just have to wait on the other two.

Izuru: Hey!

We turn to see Professor and Saten approaching from the other direction.

Izuru: Sorry to keep you girls waiting…and you too Touma. Though according to Mikoto, you haven’t been waiting long.

He gives a nervous laugh. He’s probably counting his lucky stars that he got here first.

Me: Saten, you’re okay right?

Saten: Perfectly fine…thanks to Izuru.

She looks over at him with a slight blush on her face…I don’t think he noticed. I swear! How many oblivious men are out there!?

Me: I guess we should walk around and visit the stalls.

I grab Touma by his shirt and start dragging him, and the rest of them follow us.

*Izuru

Saten: Oh that’s just so cute!

She’s looking at the prizes for the shooting game, specifically a yellow Kitsune doll.

Me: Do you want it?

Saten: So much, but I’m a terrible shot.

I simply laugh a bit and walk up to the counter, paying for one round.

Stall owner: You confident boy? Most people buy three rounds.

Me: One’s fine thank you.

I back away from the stall with the cork gun he handed me and steady it on my right forearm.

Me: One shot is all I need.

I gently pull the trigger, and the cork flies off. It strikes the doll directly in the center, causing it to fall over.

Me: First attempt in my life!

I laugh loudly as I set the gun on the counter.

Me: That was fun…

Kuroko: There’s a Gekkota doll over there. Win it for me and I’ll forgive you for yelling yesterday.

Me: Fine, fine.

I pay for an extra round and repeat the process, this time the cork hits the side of the head of the doll because the head is comically oversized. It topples over easily, and I hand the two their prizes. Kuroko runs off quickly and passes the doll off to Mikoto, who practically jumps for joy. This leaves me alone with Saten again.

Saten: So…I never really thanked you yet have I?

Me: For what?

Saten: Well…for saving me…and for granting my wish.

I turn and look directly at her, she’s blushing and hugging the doll.

Saten: When I said I had the perfect wish for that paper…it was to know if you would save me if I got into trouble.

Her grip tightens on the doll.

Saten: But I guess I must have been a bit of an inconvenience, right?

Me: No, absolutely not. Saten…no matter what happens, I’ll always come and save you if you need me to.

Her cheeks turn brighter red.

Me: And…well…even if you don’t need saving, I’ll always come when you call me.

I think I might be blushing, because my cheeks are heating up.

Saten: Izuru…what’s your wish?

Me: Huh?

Saten: You said something really good on that roof…so you should know firsthand, right?

Me: What I want…it’s something entirely impossible…probably.

Saten: What is it?

Me: It’s…

I look up to the stars, and I stare at one I know. I’ve always wished on it.

Me: I want the same thing that I’ve always wished that star for.

I take a deep breath and sigh.

Me: I want to be able to fail. I want to fall down and be able to pull myself back up. I want…to be a normal guy. I want to live, I want to laugh, I want to cry, and I want to love.

Saten: Why do you think that’s impossible?

Me: Because…I’ve never been able to stay in one place for too long, and I was never really raised by anyone but me…so I just did what seems easiest. I’ve never put all of my effort into anything, and it’s like everything’s given to me. I want to be able to earn all of those things.

Saten: Izuru…your wish has already been granted somewhat.

Me: Huh?

Saten: You’re not normal, that’s for sure…but who is in this city? The fact that you aren’t normal is proof that you are! And just now you were laughing too. I…I don’t know if you’ve needed to cry, and I don’t know if you’ve fallen for anyone, but I know that as long as you’re here, you’re normal.

Me: I…I see.

I can’t help but let out a small chuckle.

Me: You’re really nice Saten. I’m happy I met you.

Saten: H-Huh?

Me: Well, I’d probably be sitting in my apartment or learning the layout of the city all summer if it weren’t for you…so thank you.

Saten: Why are you thanking me? I owe you.

Me: Saten…

Saten: Because you’re so patient with me when you’re teaching me…and because you saved me…and for the doll too.

Fireworks start going off to our side, and Saten blushes.

Saten: So…could you close your eyes?

Me: Sure, but why? 

Saten: Just do it before I lose my nerve, okay?

Me: Alright.

I comply with her request and close my eyes.

Saten: Good…keep them closed until after.

I do as she says, and I feel something soft and moist press against my lips. When it pulls away, I open my eyes, and see Saten blushing brightly.

Saten: Th-That was my thank you. Since it was my first kiss, we’re even.

She runs over to the others and cheers for the fireworks. I can only trace my lips.

Me: So that was a kiss…

My heart is beating slightly faster than normal, and my pulse is racing. Is this…what love feels like?

Me: Why am I getting like this? She said it was to show her thanks.

I shake my head and walk over to the others and enjoy the fireworks. When they’re over, we all write down our wishes. Saten made a good point earlier…so I’ll make a different wish. When I write it down, I hang it on the bamboo stalk that the girls brought. My wish was simple, and well used. “Let my friend’s wishes come true”. Soon everyone hangs their wishes as well. We all used the same colored slips, and hung them on branches of the same height, so as long as we turn it a few times, we won’t know each other’s wishes.

Me: So this was a festival…

I can’t help but smile. This night was full of firsts. First festival, first shooting game…first kiss. I catch Saten looking over at me quickly, before she looks away again. I do the same.

Touma: Hey Izuru, what did you wish for?

Me: Come on, I can’t say that. It won’t work if I do, right?

Touma: That’s birthday candles man.

Me: In that case…I wished for all of you to get your wishes.

I say that with a smile, and everyone stares at me in disbelief. 

Me: What? It’s the best use I have for a wish.

Touma: But don’t you have a wish for yourself?

Me: Heh…that one’s already mostly fulfilled though, and it’s not something I should wish for. It’s something I should work for.

The conversation ended there. After playing a few more games and eating some snacks, we split up and went home. While walking back with Touma, I suddenly remember something.

Me: Hey, what did you do about Index?

Touma: Huh?

Me: I mean…we were gone all day…and you didn’t bring her to the festival…

Touma: Oh crap!

He starts running at full speed, and is soon out of sight.

Me: Heh…Hehehe…Hahaha! I guess he’ll be in trouble again tonight…even though it’s just her trying to get his attention.

I keep walking, gathering my thoughts.

*Saten

Me: Uiharu…can we talk?

We’re walking back together, I need to talk to someone about this.

Uiharu: Yeah, what do you need to talk about?

Me: Well…I kind of…I kissed Izuru.

I hug the doll in my arms.

Uiharu: Wow…are you two dating now?

Me: No, and it’s going to be so awkward now!

I hang my head.

Uiharu: He rejected you!?

Me: No, I was stupid and said it was just how I was showing my thanks for always helping me! I shouldn’t have said that…and now he’s going to hate me.

Uiharu: Saten…do you really think that?

Me: Why, do you think otherwise?

Uiharu: Yeah. You should have seen him yesterday when you were kidnapped. He got really mad, and he started yelling at Shirai to keep out of it, because he was the only one that could save you. I think that if he really didn’t like you, he’d only have been half as disoriented. I mean, he practically exploded when he was arguing with Shirai.

Me: He did seem really happy to see I was safe…

My heart starts to beat a bit faster.

Me: So there’s a chance that he had a thing for me…but that’s probably ruined now that I’ve kissed him! And my lessons! I can kiss those goodbye! He’s going to feel so uncomfortable around me now that we wouldn’t be able to have those.

Uiharu laughs a bit before pulling my cellphone out of her Yukata sleeve and handing it to me.

Uiharu: You just got a text. It might be him.

When I check the messages, I find that she’s right. It’s from Izuru.

Text: Don’t forget that you scheduled a lesson for this Saturday. I’ll meet you at the café, it just got reopened today.

Me: It’s a reminder that we have a lesson soon.

A new one came in.

Text: Also…thanks. You taught me something important tonight. How important my friends and this city really are to me. I have a habit of wandering around, never staying in one place for more than a month…but I think I may end my journeys here. Goodnight Saten.

My face heats up a bit. I taught him something. He’s thanking me.

Uiharu: Did he confess his love?

Me: No…but that’s fine. Looks like I might have plenty of chances to get him to fall for me though.

I put up my phone and we return home.

*Touma

Me: Index, I’m sorry I swear! I was with Mikoto and Izuru.

Index: Touma…

I can sense her anger from here…but she doesn’t attack for once.

Index: You’re always with those two. I wouldn’t mind if it was just Izuru…but you spend more time with short hair than you do with me.

I start to feel bad.

Me: Alright…Izuru helped me finish my summer homework already…so how about we do whatever you want all day tomorrow…as long as it’s not eating everything in sight. We still have a monthly budget to worry about.

Index calms down and looks up at me.

Index: Really?

Me: Yeah.

She leaps at me, but instead of the usual biting, it’s a hug.

*Izuru

Me: Huh…no yelling tonight. Good for them.

I lie down on my bed and stare at the ceiling. Gundam was dealt with…but that’s already in the back of my mind.

Me: Saten…I’m glad you’re safe.

I sigh.

Me: Maybe she wouldn’t have said it was just as thanks if I didn’t resist the urge to hug her when I saw she was fine…

I close my eyes and allow myself to fall asleep.

End of chapter

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Izuru turns out to be Concordia, and we get to finally know what his ability is. i made it similar to his ultimate talent because it makes sense. of course making him both a gemstone and a saint is overpowering him a lot, but his whole existence is overpowered in the first place. since i uploaded on valentines day, i thought it had to have a sweet bit in the end. please leave kudos if you enjoy, and please leave your comments in the section below. i'll see you again next time, and happy valentines day everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i've been taking a while, and sorry for breaking my habit of uploading on weekends. Good news though! I'm on spring break, so i've got plenty of time to write!

Chapter Six   
Relaxing

*Izuru

It’s Friday. Tomorrow I have a scheduled lesson with Saten. I’ve finally purchased a map  recently, and now I have the layout of town memorized.

Me: But I’m bored!

I hang my head while looking at my bookshelf. I’ve read all of these three times since Tanabata. I’ve been trying to take my minds off of…things...since then.

Me: Saten…

I hit my head against the bookcase when I let that thought get in my head.

Me: Izuru, you idiot. She told you it was as thanks. You need to take my mind off these things.

I walk over to my door and start thinking.

Me: Touma and Index went to the amusement park recently…maybe I could do something like that…but what about…I’d look like a loser going alone. I guess I’ll just relax and wander around the city today.

Me: I guess that’s a plan.

I open the door and walk out. Soon I am sitting at the park with a sketchbook that I acquired on the way. 

Voice: What do you know? I didn’t expect you to be good at drawing.

I look up and find myself looking at Shokuhou Misaki, who is looking over my shoulder.

Me: I thought I was untrustworthy.

Shokuhou: You are, but that just means that I can’t give you any secrets.

Me: Secrets are boring anyway…if you’re me.

Shokuhou: Oh?

She walks around the bench and sits down beside me.

Shokuhou: How so?

Me: Well, with my ability, I could easily know everything about everyone if I wanted.

Shokuhou: So you’re a telepath?

Me: Nope. I just have a side effect that comes from it. I can perceive AIM as easily as I can see anything else. I can also decipher the ability of a person based on the AIM around their body.

Shokuhou: Then what’s my ability?

Me: That’s easy. Your ability is to manipulate the brain. You can either alter memories or take complete control of a person, based on what you want to do.

I give a bit of a stretch.

Me: Of course there are exceptions. Imagine Breaker would be able to cancel your control easily if it came in contact with the head of the affected, and an electro master would also be safe from direct control as well…and of course I’m also in the exception category.

Shokuhou: Oh really? Then what is your ability?

Me: It’s still a secret. 

Shokuhou: Boo…Hey, serious talk.

Me: Lay it on me.

Shokuhou: You’re a real neurologist, right?

Me: Yes I am, though I don’t know if you’ll believe someone who “can’t be trusted”.

Shokuhou: So you could really fix my friend’s brain if you had him as a patient?

Me: It’s possible…that there would be a chance. I can’t make any guarantee before seeing what you did to him in the first place…and there’s always the chance that he could have experienced some sort of trauma that would erase all of his memories, you know…aside from the blockage. And that would also erase the suppressed memories as well. That is if you chose to believe me.

I spin my pencil as I finish the sketch.

Shokuhou: Wow…you added stuff.

Me: Well…it’d be boring if it was just what you could see. Sometimes the more interesting things are what you can’t see.

On the page, I have drawn cats on the shoulders of people walking. Of course, these cats are drawn with attributes. Some are made of flames, some are just outlines, and some look like they’re made of rocks.

Me: I thought it’d be nice to have some fun with it. I drew the people that passed by, and based on the abilities that they had, I drew a cat to represent it.

Shokuhou: Based on the Schrodinger’s cat, I presume?

Me: Absolutely right, gold star.

I close the sketchbook and lean back, watching the clouds pass by.

Me: So, I never asked. Who is this mysterious friend of yours?

Shokuhou: I…can’t trust you with that information yet.

Me: What? Running a background check on me because you can’t read my mind?

Shokuhou: Actually, yes I am.

Me: It’s fine by me. My life is an open book. I was born to an unnamed family, and immediately set on the steps of a church. I was raised by nuns for a while, before I got bored and kind of…wandered off. I traveled the world, went to college instead of actually going to normal schools. It was pretty easy actually. Just had to memorize all the books in the library before they gave me a full scholarship. It only took a day for each doctorate, because I made a bet with the dean and all of the professors. After that, I traveled around for a few more years, got worshiped as a deity by natives to an uncharted island, swam for a week strait to get away when they were going to sacrifice me, traveled some more, got a letter, and came here. Of course…I made some friends along the way.

Shokuhou: That’s...one interesting back story.

Me: Why do you think I kept traveling? When I lose interest of a place…or am going to be sacrificed by the inhabitants, I go somewhere new.

Shokuhou: So does that mean that you’re going to run off again?

Me: Well…

An image of Saten flashes in my head.

Me: Not for a while at least. There’s a reason for me to stick around for once.

Shokuhou: It’s not some dumb reason like good food is it?

Me: Nope. To be honest, I can’t really explain it. It’s something I’ve never really understood in the first place.

Shokuhou: I see…

She stands up.

Shokuhou: Well, I’ve got other things to do today, so I’ll leave you alone.

Me: See you at class in two weeks.

Shokuhou: Ah, that’s right. I forgot that summer break is half over already.

She walks off and I stay on the bench. I keep looking at the clouds.

*Saten

Me: I am sooooo bored!

I stretch out on my bed. I’ve got nothing to do until I meet up with Izuru tomorrow…and I’m really nervous he’s going to feel awkward around me after I kissed him. I need to get out of this apartment…but what would I do? Uiharu and Shirai are busy with Judgment stuff, and Mikoto is probably sticking her nose into their business.

Me: I guess…it’s time to consult the higher power.

I pull out my phone and pull up my favorite urban legend site. The top one is still the level six.

Me: I am really curious about this one. I wonder if it’s a guy or a girl? I guess I should use this as a way to waste time.

I pull myself off my bed and walk to the door…but I stop. I have this weird feeling…but I have to do something. I can’t just stay cooped up in my room all day.

Me: Here goes!

I open the door and walk out. I lock the door behind me and start walking. I occasionally close my eyes and follow my nose. I’m looking for the level six. I have a good sense of smell for urban legends. Eventually, I find myself at a city park. Is he hanging out here? Hiding, maybe?

Me: I won’t know unless…

An image of Izuru flashes in my head. I think I might have messed up. I’ve wanted to see him for a while, and now I’ve been out following my instincts. What if I run into him? What if he isn’t happy to see me? I know that I like him…but I don’t know how he feels. I also don’t know if I’ll even find him. Maybe I did find the level six.

Me: I have to look.

I walk into the park, and immediately feel a strange confliction. It’s like my heart was being squeezed, but also that my spirits were rising. Izuru was sitting at one of the benches…but he was also asleep. Against my better judgment, I decided to walk to him. Yeah, he’s asleep. He’s got a gentle expression on his face, and next to him is a sketchbook…he wouldn’t mind would he?

Me: Probably…but…

I pick up the sketchbook and sit down next to him. Upon opening the sketchbook, I finally realize how utterly amazing Izuru is. This picture is the kind of thing you’d expect in an art museum…

Me: Hey…

I look closely, one of these people…is me. It’s easy to tell. Walking next to me is a small cat, that looks incomplete. On everyone else, there is a cat that has some sort of oddity. A few are fire, some are stone…I guess mine is an incomplete one made of air…oh, I found him. He drew himself sitting on the bench I’m walking towards…he’s the only one without a cat…it looks like he’s really happy to see me though. When did he draw this? Is he…really looking forward to seeing me?

Izuru: Saten…

I jolt in place, and look over. He’s still asleep. Why was he…saying my name then?

Me: Izuru…

Izuru: Saten…don’t…hate me.

His face becomes distressed…was he worried…that I’d not want to see him anymore?

Me: Don’t worry…I don’t hate you. I was worried you wouldn’t want to be around me.

I hear a chuckle.

Izuru: Saten…Is my reason to stay.

A smile comes to his face, and I feel mine heat up.

Me: Why?

I hear a gentle snore. I guess he’s done talking in his sleep.

Me: I guess that…coming here was a better decision than I thought.

I set the sketchbook down beside him and look over at him.

Me: I do like you. A lot.

I kiss his cheek and get up. Since he’s asleep, I don’t think he’d mind.

Me: I’ll see you tomorrow Izuru.

I quickly run off and start on my way back home.

*Touma

Index: Touma~!

Me: I’m telling you to wait. We do have a monthly budget.

Index: But Touma~~~!

Me: No Index. If I feed you every time you get hungry, then we’re going to have to deal with living on the streets.

Index: Come on Touma...I’ll even settle for crumbs at this point.

I notice a crepe stand in the park, seems like they’re having a sale.

Me: Alright. But just one snack today.

Index: Fine.

We walk into the park and I buy her a crepe. When I look around, I spot an odd sight. Izuru is fast asleep on a park bench, sitting straight up. I can tell he’s asleep, because somebody taped a note to his chest. When I walk over, it clearly says “Do Not Disturb, He’s Had Some Heavy Thoughts Weighing On His Mind”. He’s going to get sick if he’s left like this. I take the note off him and toss it. It just took a gentle shove to wake him up.

Izuru: Huh…? I guess I nodded off. 

He gives a long yawn while stretching.

Izuru: Oh, hey Touma, when’d you get here?

He still sounds sleepy.

Me: Just now. Why were you sleeping on the bench?

Izuru: Hmm…because I was? I don’t really remember falling asleep actually.

His attention suddenly is pulled to the Crepe stand, and I swear I saw them sparkle for a second.

Izuru: I’ll be right back.

He gets up and walks over to the cart, and he returns with the most expensive, sweetest item on the list. There was even a piece of cake in it.

Izuru: Japan really knows how to make a crepe. It’s almost as good as the genuine article.

He eats it enthusiastically. Almost as enthusiastic as Index does.

Me: Hey Izuru…I’ve been curious about something for a while.

Izuru: Concordia Zero. The hope of science and magic. Not given a proper number code because my circumstances are special. Such as miss Index Librorum Prohibitorum here.

He gestures to his side with his thumb.

Izuru: I can use both esper abilities and magic because I was born as both a saint and a gemstone. Since I was born as both, my body harmonizes the conflicting forces into a greater third force. I guess you could say that I’m the opposite of your Imagine Breaker.

I sit down beside him.

Me: I don’t follow.

Izuru: Let’s see…

He takes a bite from his crepe and suddenly smiles.

Izuru: Science can explain the existence of esper abilities, and Magic can explain the existence of dragons and such. What does Imagine breaker, a force that can neutralize both prove? It proves that there is a greater power beyond both.

Me: I…think I understand. So does that mean you have an imagine breaker as well?

Izuru: No, there can be only one Imagine Breaker at a time. I have a similar force, but I can only cancel Abilities.

Me: Huh?

Izuru: Well, it isn’t like I can crush AIM…I can just manipulate it. I can track it, move it, control it…Even push all the AIM in an area out so I can detect magic…of course removing the AIM in an area will also make Ability usage impossible for anyone but me.

Me: So…what you’re saying is that your Imagine Breaker is only tuned to Ability.

Izuru: If you wish to word it like that. Though, I’m more inclined to call my manipulation AIM Breaker.

Me: Cool…hey, you said you can track AIM, so does that mean that you can recognize identacle people just by that?

Izuru: Oh, I get it, you’re talking about Mikoto and her “Sisters”. Yes, in fact, I’m friends with one of the Misaka. Misaka 10032…Oh, there she is.

He points in the direction of a tree, and I notice her walking past it. She suddenly turns and walks in our direction.

Misaka: I didn’t think you two knew each other. Misaka says with a hint of surprise in her voice.

Hahaha…if it weren’t for her way of saying her emotions at the end of a sentence, I would think everything she said was sarcasm.

Me: Yo, Misaka sister. I just found out we had a mutual friend as well.

We spend a while chatting there on the bench.

*Mikoto

Me: Come on!

I pull out my last hundred yen coin and insert it to the claw machine.

Me: I’ll get you Gekkota!

As I say that, the claw goes down. I’m aiming for a plush pink Gekkota. It’s a rare collector’s item that is a pair with the one Kuroko game me on Tanabata. The claw grips and comes back up. Empty. I hang my head as I start to walk away.

Female Voice: Hmm…you seem rather upset not winning that prize. I think.

I turn and find myself looking at a girl with cotton candy pink hair, and a hoodie. On her back is a pink kitty backpack, and she’s holding a game system in her left hand. In her right, I a coin. She puts it into the machine and wins the Gekkota with ease. Aww…I was going for more change.

Me: W-Wow, you’re good.

Cotton Candy: Thank you…Games are my hobby.

She tosses me the Gekkota plushie and starts digging in her pockets. She pulls out a small photograph and holds it out.

Cotton Candy: Could you tell me if this man is in town? I’ve been looking for him for a long time.

I take the photograph and look at it. It’s of Professor.

Me: Yeah, but why are you looking for him? If you don’t mind my asking…

Cotton Candy: I…guess you could call him my guardian now.

Me: Guardian?

Cotton Candy: That’s all I can say.

She bows and turns around, walking away.

Me: Hey wait!

She stops for a second before turning and smiling.

Cotton Candy: My name is Chiaki Nanami. I hope I’ll see you again.

She turns again and starts walking again. Soon she is out of sight.

Me: I just wanted to say thanks.

*Izuru

After another night having dinner with Touma and Index, I find myself lying down in bed. 

Me: Today was a better day than I thought it’d be.

I drift off to sleep.

End of Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A light-hearted chapter that brings the opportunities for so many more. Now for an announcement that a lot of people have been waiting for. starting March 14, Island of Hope and Despair will have weekly releases until the end! i hope you enjoy everything to come, and as always, leave your comments in the section below, and drop a kudos every now and then.


End file.
